Le Courtisan d'un Lord
by ShannaRya
Summary: Dans le Londres du XiXème siècle, un Lord et un courtisan. Deux hommes dont les vies seront irrémédiablement bouleversées et enchaînées pour le meilleur comme pour le pire...Un regard vert envoûtant, une attraction interdite, une passion taboue et un avenir incertain. /Slash/
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir ou Bonjour ,**

 **Eh oui, c'est encore moi, Sha' avec une nouvelle histoire. Pour ceux qui me connaissent vous savez déjà que je suis l'auteure de _Notre Union_ et _d'Harry's problems !_ Et pour ceux qui me connaissent pas encore alors...je vous invite à lire mes deux fictions que j'ai cité. Je vous assure qu'elles sont géniales. **

**Bref...je viens à vous pour vous présenter mon nouveau bébé. J'espère de tout cœur que vous allez aimer cette fiction autant que vos aimez les deux autres, voire même plus. J'espère que le thème de la fiction et l'histoire en elle-même vous plaira, et vous donnera envie de la suivre.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. ( personnages légèrement OOC )**

 **Univers : UA sans magie**

 **Rating : M**

 **Publication : 1 fois par mois**

 **État de la fiction : en cours – 8 chapitres d'écrits**

 **Bêta-lecteur : mon merveilleux Byakkance**

* * *

 **o00oo00o**

 **LE COURTISAN D'UN LORD**

 **Chapitre 1**

Fils d'aristocrates, Thomas Elvis Riddle avait succédé à son père depuis quelques temps déjà. Il était le nouveau Lord de la prestigieuse famille Riddle mais également des Gaunt, du côté de sa mère.

Tom, pour les intimes, portait le titre qui avait échu à son père, jusqu'aux trois dernières années. De plus, il avait également récupéré la gestion des affaires familiales. Après être tombé gravement malade, son patriarche avait fini par les lui céder, de fort mauvaise grâce. Cependant n'étant capable de gérer ni les affaires familiales, ni les obligations liées à son statut de Lord, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Tom, n'ayant ni frère ni sœur, se retrouvait donc unique héritier de la famille.

Malheureusement, pour son père, Tom était et resterait toujours un incapable qui ne saurait jamais prendre les bonnes décisions pour l'avenir de leur famille. Chaque choix que faisait le jeune Lord n'était jamais correct. Ce dernier recevait immuablement les pires critiques possibles et imaginables de son père. Toutefois avec le temps, Tom avait su passer au-delà des reproches de ses géniteurs. En effet, même sa mère ne cachait pas sa déception quant à avoir un tel fils. Selon elle, son engeance faisait honte à son rang en refusant de se marier pour le bien de leur nom.

Âgé de vint-sept ans, Tom avait pourtant tout de l'homme parfait. Au premier regard, on ne pouvait que le trouver irrémédiablement charismatique, beau et envoûtant. Et malgré ce qu'en disait ses parents, il était intelligent et surtout très ambitieux. Il avait réussi à faire fructifier l'entreprise familiale bien plus que ne l'avait fait son père avant lui. Aujourd'hui, grâce à ces fameux choix que son père jugeait néfastes, il avait construit et ouvert bon nombre de commerces de jouets et de friandises, dans presque toute l'Angleterre.

Et peu importe ce qu'en disait l'ancien Lord, il avait bien remarqué que son fils s'en sortait bien. Très bien. Trop bien même… Après tout, « Tom l'incapable » s'en sortait bien mieux que lui. Ce constat, trop dur à admettre, l'avait énervé au plus au point. Voir que son fils avait réussi à mieux gérer les affaires familiales, l'avait rendu encore plus amer.

Le patriarche n'avait jamais vraiment aimé son fils qu'il trouvait peu docile et obéissant. Son fils ne l'avait jamais écouté de bon gré. Chaque fois qu'il lui avait ordonné d'entreprendre quelque chose, Tom le faisait de mauvaise foi ou parfois ne le faisait simplement pas. Cela lui avait alors valu de très nombreuses punitions.

Bien que Tom fût maintenant un adulte responsable, la mauvaise entente entre lui et son père n'avait pas du tout changé. Et si ses décisions étaient vivement critiquées, il n'osait jouir des quelques libertés que ce soient qui pourraient porter préjudicie à sa vie privée. Elle était déjà si sujette aux commentaires et tout cela, parce qu'il refusait les mariages arrangés que sa mère s'évertuait à négocier.

Si son père rechignait moins que sa mère quant au fait qu'il ne fût toujours pas marié, il lui avait clairement fait comprendre que s'il lui venait à l'idée de fréquenter une personne, il fallait que celle-ci soit une jeune fille pure et de bonne famille. A contrario, il n'hésiterait pas à tout faire pour le déchoir de son titre de Lord. Quant à sa mère, elle continuait à arranger des rencontres avec des familles ou l'obligeait à participer à des festivités pour qu'il y rencontre des filles, tout en ayant l'embarras du choix. Elle voulait à tout prix que ce dernier s'unisse enfin, comme tout Lord de son âge. Mais Tom, ne le voyait pas ainsi. A vrai dire, il avait toujours pensé s'unir à une personne dont il tomberait amoureux et non pas par obligation. Se marier avec une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas, juste pour faire plaisir à ses parents était hors de question.

Pourtant, Tom commençait à prendre conscience que le temps filait à une vitesse folle. Il réalisait qu'il approchait de la trentaine, qu'il n'avait toujours pas d'enfant et qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de femme qui méritait son amour. Pourtant il restait sur ses positions, préférant choisir lui-même celle qui partagerait sa vie, et ce, même si cela prendrait du temps. Que cela plaise ou non à sa mère et à son père.

Enfin... Tout cela pour dire qu'aujourd'hui encore, il évitait de rencontrer sa mère, trop envahissante, qui ne cessait d'organiser des bals, et autres festivités de ce genre pour lui présenter des jeunes filles pures et prêtes à devenir des bonnes épouses. Toute cette mascarade l'énervait au plus au point et Tom en avait assez. Assez de voir sa mère se mêler de sa vie privée. Et bien qu'elle en fût consciente, elle s'était jurée de continuer, jusqu'à ce que son fils accepte enfin de se marier. Amour ou non.

Pour le moment, Tom avait de nouveau échappé à la vigilance de sa matrone. Il s'était absenté, pour régler une affaire, et loin de sa petite ville.

A cet instant, la seule préoccupation qui lui demandait toute son attention, était son futur commerce qu'il souhaitait construire à Londres. S'il ne s'était tourné que vers de petites villes, désormais il voulait toucher les plus grandes, à commencer par la ville la plus fréquenter du pays.

C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que depuis hier, Tom, accompagné d'un très bon ami à lui, se trouvait à Londres. Lorsque le maire avait reçu sa proposition pour le rachat d'un terrain qui conviendrait parfaitement à la construction de son commerce, il l'avait tout de suite invité à Londres afin de le rencontrer en personne.

Dans le milieu de l'après-midi, il était donc allé à sa rencontre et tous deux avaient parlé des termes du contrat écrit pas son avocat. Au fil de leur discussion, le maire en avait profité pour le prévenir du fait que s'il acceptait de lui céder son terrain, celui-ci s'engagerait à payer une taxe qui serait perçu sur les bénéfices de son commerce. Une taxe qui s'élevait à 20%. Bon gré, mal gré, Tom avait accepté. Mais malgré cette nouvelle entente, le maire voulant encore réfléchir, lui avait donné un autre rendez-vous, pour le lendemain, à la même heure.

Maintenant à bord d'une voiture, les deux hommes avaient décidé de retourner à leur hôtel pour se reposer. Ce soir, son ami qui se nommait Severus Snape et qui connaissait très bien la ville, étant un habitué, voulait l'emmener dans un lieu qui selon lui était _l'endroit_ à fréquenter, à Londres. Et Severus, étant Severus, n'avait voulu lui en dire plus, arguant qu'il en saurait bien assez tôt.

Tom n'avait alors pas cherché à en savoir plus. Silencieux, il s'était mis à regarder, à travers la fenêtre de la voiture, les rues de la ville qui défilaient devant ses beaux yeux bleus. En ce beau temps, les rues étaient peuplés et toute cette populace se bousculait presque pour pouvoir passer. Heureusement qu'il se trouvait en voiture, s'était-il dit

Bien vite, la voiture s'arrêta devant _Le BeauxJean_ , hôtel dans lequel les deux amis séjournaient. Celui-ci ressemblait bien plus à un palace qu'à un simple hôtel. L'établissement appartenait à un aristocrate français qui avait décidé de se lancer dans l'hôtellerie. Grâce à sa fortune plus que conséquente, il avait pu s'étendre en Europe. Tom avait fait confiance à son ami pour leur trouver un endroit où loger, et ce denier ne l'avait pas déçu.

Arrêté devant les grandes portes de l'hôtel, le chauffeur descendit en vitesse de la voiture afin de venir leur ouvrir la portière. Avec classe, les deux hommes sortirent de l'habitacle.

À peine eurent-ils mis un pied dans l'hôtel, que son directeur vint se présenter à eux.

\- My Lord, salua le directeur. Devons nous vous réserver une table pour se soir?

\- Non, s'exclama Severus. Ce soir nous dînons ailleurs.

\- Très bien. Alors bonne fin de journée, dit le directeur, avant de s'en aller.

\- J'espère pour toi que là où nous allons est endroit respectable, interrogea Tom.

\- Évidemment, dit Severus en levant les yeux au ciel. Je vais te faire découvrir les merveilles que cache cette belle ville.

\- Je veux bien te croire.

\- Fais-moi confiance Tom. Il est temps que tu te dérides un peu et que tu profites d'être loin de tes parents pour faire ce que bon te semble.

\- N'allons pas jusque-là, répondit Tom, d'un ton ferme, avant de partir vers les ascenseurs.

Severus souffla devant tant de sérieux, avant de suivre son ami.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent à l'étage où se trouvait leur chambre.

\- À quel heures souhaites-tu que nous nous retrouvions ? demanda Tom.

\- À dix-neuf heures trente précises.

\- Très bien, acquiesça Tom, avant d'entrer dans sa suite.

Severus le regarda s'en aller, les sourcils froncés. Connaissant l'état d'esprit de son ami, il se demandait si finalement cela était une bonne idée de sa part de l'emmener au _Vif d'Or_. Mais surtout lui présenter les merveilles que cachait l'établissement, qui d'apparence était non seulement un restaurant, mais aussi un pub.

Enfin...Il n'allait pas changer d'avis maintenant. Il avait vraiment envie de voir Tom se relâcher.

Tout en soufflant, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. S'il avait opté pour une chambre plutôt simple, mais moderne, Tom, lui, avait opté pour une suite. Après tout, son ami aimait le luxe et le grand standing.

 **o00oo00o**

Lorsque Tom entra dans sa suite, il put enfin souffler et relâcher toute la tension qu'avait provoquée sa rencontre avec le maire. Retirant son manteau puis la veste de son costume confectionné par l'un des meilleurs couturiers d'Angleterre, il se servit un verre de whisky. Il s'assit sur l'un des canapés qui ornaient le petit salon plus que confortable de sa suite.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux ébène, il soupira en pensant qu'il allait devoir rester un peu plus longtemps que prévu dans cette ville si animée, à cause de son ami qui ne souhaitait pas le voir partir d'ici sans qu'il ait pris le temps de visiter la ville.

Tom n'était pas un amoureux des grandes villes comme Londres. Il les trouvait trop étouffantes, trop peuplées et justement trop grandes. Lui préférait les petites villes calmes et reposantes. Il n'y avait que Severus pour être un adorateur des grandes villes.

Avisant l'heure plus qu'avancée, il se décida à décompresser dans un bon bain. En arrivant dans l'immense salle d'eau, il ouvrit l'eau qui peu à peu remplit le bassin, avant de se dévêtir, laissant à découvert son corps musclé, pâle et imberbe. Une fois l'eau à la bonne température et à la bonne hauteur, il ferma l'arrivée d'eau et entra dans son bain, tout en soupirant de bien-être. Il n'y avait rien de plus détendant qu'un bain, pensa-t-il les yeux fermés. S'installant plus confortablement, il profita de l'eau tiède qui massait doucement son corps. Il y resta un long moment, avant de se décider à mettre fin à ce moment apaisant.

Le temps filait à une vitesse folle et Severus n'était pas du genre patient. Tout comme lui d'ailleurs. Alors une fois séché, il alla se choisir une tenue qui le siérait à merveille. La tenue trouvée, il la passa et tenta de coiffer ses cheveux, laissant simplement quelques mèches rebelles tomber devant ses yeux bleus.

Habillé, coiffé et parfumé, Tom regarda l'heure et lorsqu'il vit qu'il était bientôt dix-neuf heures trente, il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle de son ami. Lorsqu'il toqua à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit directement sur Severus qui était lui aussi apprêté.

\- Bien ! Autant y aller maintenant, dit Severus. J'ai déjà fait appel à une voiture.

\- Tu as bien fait, répondit Tom en laissant son ami sortir de sa chambre. Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire où nous allons dîner et finir la soirée ?

\- Non, sourit son ami. Sinon ce ne sera plus une surprise. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Le restaurant est très chic, et nous propose toutes sortes de plats, et sans aucun doute les meilleurs de toute la ville, je dirais. Et bien sûr, de bons vins français.

\- Bien ! dit alors Tom. Qu'attendez-nous ! finit-il en se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs.

 **o00oo00o**

De jour, comme de nuit, les rues de la ville étaient bondées. Il savait que Londres était une ville animée, mais à ce point-là, ça à en devenait ahurissant. Il ne s'y habituerait sûrement jamais.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque Severus lui fit savoir qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Le chauffeur vint leur ouvrir la portière, et Tom passa le premier pour mirer le fameux restaurant. Celui-ci présentait une devanture d'un rouge assez prononcé, avec inscrit en grande lettre italiques _Le Vif d'Or._ Il y avait deux entrées séparées d'un grand mur où de belles arabesques y étaient dessinées. Levant les yeux, il vit que le bâtiment comportait trois étages de plus, en plus du rez-de chaussée. Mais ce dernier était aussi immense qu'un hôtel. En y pensant bien, il se dit que peut-être l'enseigne avait était autrefois un hôtel. Au vu de sa taille et du type d'établissement, c'était fort probable.

\- À quelle heure dois-je venir vous prendre ?, demanda le chauffeur à Severus.

\- Nous rentrerons en taxi, vu l'heure tardive à laquelle nous sortirons de cet endroit, sourit Severus.

\- Un taxi ? s'exclama Tom, en se retournant vers son ami.

\- Oui, en taxi. Vous pouvez y aller, dit Severus à l'encontre du chauffeur qui s'inclina.

\- Le Vif d'Or ?

\- Oui, sourit son ami.

\- Ce n'est pas un restaurant de grand luxe, à première vue, dit Tom, les sourcils froncés.

\- Oh, tu crois cela, tonna Severus, en haussant les siens, avant de se diriger vers l'entrée qui se trouvait à gauche.

Surpris, Tom le regarda passer devant, sans un mot de plus. Bien que sceptique, il finit par le suivre.

Il fut accueillit par une atmosphère assez chaleureuse. Mais il constata très vite que l'endroit était très bruyant. Les personnes assises à des tables, mangeaient, riaient et parlaient entre elles. Celles-ci faisaient sans aucun doute partie de la classe moyenne, vu leur tenue bon marché et peu élégante.

Où diable son ami l'avait-il emmené ?

D'ailleurs, ce dernier arpenta la grande salle du restaurant pour aller dans une autre salle qui se trouvait à côté. Elles étaient séparées par un petit mur. Il pouvait voir à quoi servait l'autre salle, et ses sourcils se levèrent de nouveau, en voyant des hommes et même des femmes en tout genre boire des boissons alcoolisées. Il comprit alors que la deuxième porte d'entrée menait directement à un pub.

Bon sang ! Quel était cet endroit ?

Suivant son ami, ce dernier s'arrêta au comptoir dudit pub, avant de s'avachir dessus. Tom grimaça, pensant que celui-ci devait sûrement porter toute sorte de bactéries aux vues des personnes qui fréquentaient cet endroit.

\- Ne reste pas là Tom. Approche-toi que je te présente un bon ami à moi, qui d'ailleurs est l'un des propriétaires de ce bel endroit, dit Severus en se retournant vers lui. Tom, voici Remus Lupin. Remus, voici Tom Riddle. Attention, lui susurra-t-il, c'est un Lord, finit-il avant de rire.

\- Je l'avais bien remarqué, dit Remus en reluquant le Lord qui haussa un sourcils. Bienvenu au Vif d'Or, My Lord. J'espère que vous y passerez une bonne soirée.

\- Hum... J'en doute, claqua la voix froide de Tom, alors qu'il avisa la salle d'un regard peu amène.

Severus souffla devant son attitude, avant de faire un signe de main, envers Remus qui lui sourit moqueusement.

Oh, ce dernier en avait déjà vu des Lords dans son genre. Mais une fois qu'ils avaient goûté à leur nourriture mais surtout à leur vin, ainsi qu'à d'autres choses bien plus agréable, ils avaient vite changé d'avis et de regard.

\- Je suppose que vous souhaitez d'abord dîner ?, s'exclama Remus.

\- Tu supposes bien, sourit Severus.

\- Vous avez de la chance. Il y a une table qui vient tout juste de se libérer. Nous sommes quasi-complets.

\- Vraiment !, s'exclama Tom, alors qu'il regarda la salle de restaurant qui était bondé et où aucune table n'était libre.

\- Oui, vraiment. Et sachez que ce n'est pas ici, que vous allez dîner. On ne mélange pas les torchons avec les serviettes, comme vous dîtes, vous les gens de la haute, sourit-il, avant de poser les verres qu'il était en train d'astiquer. Bien, veuillez me suivre.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Severus lui emboîta le pas, suivit de près par Tom qui renifla devant toutes ses personnes au comportement peu correct. Ils se frayèrent un chemin entre les tables, avant d'arriver dans un grand couloir où en face se trouvaient deux grandes portes fermées. Remus se dirigea vers celles-ci et une fois devant, les ouvrit.

Tom, cette fois-ci, arbora une toute autre expression. Une franche surprise se lut sur son visage. La salle qui se présenta devant lui était somptueuse. Un magnifique et grand lustre fait de cristaux ornait le centre du plafond et venait éblouir la vaste pièce. Tom ne sut quoi dire devant le sourire moqueur de Severus.

Comment un tel endroit pouvait abriter deux restaurants, dont l'un pouvait concurrencer les restaurants les plus réputés du pays.

Son regard inspecta la pièce, et il vit que celle-ci était aussi pleine que le premier restaurant. Mais à la différence de ce dernier, celui-ci était essentiellement fréquentée par la haute société, aux vues des nombreux hommes et femmes habillés aussi élégamment que lui.

\- Suivez-moi, intervint Remus, le sortant de ses pensées.

Toujours, silencieux, Tom les suivit, avant d'arriver à une table qui avait été déjà nettoyée et pourvue de tous les couverts. Il n'en manquait pas un seul. Tout était là. De la fourchette à salade, à celle du poisson. Du couteau à salade à celui de la viande. De la cuillère à soupe à celle du dessert, et ainsi de suite.

\- Installez-vous. Je vous ramène la carte des vins.

\- Pas la peine Remus. Apporte-nous directement un vin de Bourgogne, s'il te plaît.

\- Bien sûr, sourit ce dernier.

\- Ah ! Alors ! Vas-tu m'enguirlander ? se moqua Severus, envers Tom.

\- Bien évidement que non, renifla Tom.

\- Mais tu es surpris ?

\- Je veux bien avouer que oui, je le suis, dit le Lord, en lorgnant la salle.

Au contraire de l'autre restaurant, ici, les personnes parlaient discrètement et tout en respect, afin de ne pas déranger le reste de la clientèle.

\- Content que cela te plaise.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit cela, dit Tom.

\- Certes, mais je sais que tu le penses, sourit narquoisement Severus.

Tom préféra de ne pas répondre, alors que Remus revint vers eux, avec la fameuse bouteille de Bourgogne.

Lorsque Remus arriva à leur table, il se permit d'ouvrir la bouteille de vin, avant de les servir.

\- Le meilleur vin français, fit savoir Severus à l'encontre du Lord. Tu peux laisser la bouteille, dit-il à l'intention de Remus.

\- Évidemment, ricana Remus. Le contraire m'aurait étonné, venant d'un ivrogne tel que toi, rit Remus.

\- Rohhhh, voyons, s'esclaffa Severus.

Tom, haussa les sourcils de surprise face à ce tableau. C'était rare de voir son ami aussi détendu et rieur avec d'autres personnes que lui. Il prit alors conscience que ce dernier connaissait vraiment les lieux, mais aussi les propriétaires. Et surtout que ses fréquentations étaient bien différentes des siennes.

\- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps, demanda-t-il, une fois Remus parti.

\- Oui. Cela fera...presque six ans je dirais.

\- Je vois, acquiesça Tom.

\- Il me tarde d'être à plus tard, dit Severus en prenant une gorgée de son verre de vin.

\- Pourquoi cela ? demanda Tom.

\- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, sourit son ami.

Tom leva les yeux au ciel devant tout le mystère que faisait son ami depuis cet après-midi.

 **o00oo00o**

Tom et Severus avaient fini de dîner. Tom devait avouer que les mets avaient été des plus délicieux. Il s'était réellement régalé. Aucun commentaire ne lui était venu. Il avait appréciait jusqu'à la fin ce dîner.

Maintenant, lui et son ami buvaient un petit digestif proposé par Remus.

\- Bien !, s'exclama Severus, en reposant son verre bien vide. Rendons-nous en haut, dit-il en se levant.

\- En haut ? demanda Tom, en fronçant des sourcils.

\- À l'étage, si tu préfères. Au troisième plus précisément. Le spectacle a dû déjà commencer.

\- Le spectacle, demanda Tom de plus en plus perdu.

\- Oui. Suis-moi.

Avec ahurissement, Tom se leva et suivit son ami qui passa les doubles portes se trouvant au fond du restaurant. Ils arrivèrent vers un petit corridor, puis devant des escaliers. Severus commença à monter, pressant un Tom dont l'énervement commençait à se faire ressentir.

Bien vite, ils arrivèrent au troisième étage. Ils longèrent un grand et long couloir, avant d'être arrêté par trois jeunes filles qui sortaient d'une pièce et qui étaient habillées d'une robe qui laissait apercevoir leurs atouts bien mis en valeur. Celles-ci, à leur vu, gloussèrent, avant que l'une d'entre elle, une brune aux formes bien généreuses, ne reconnaisse Severus.

\- Sevy chou, tu es revenu. Et je vois que tu nous as emmené un beau spécimen, gloussa-t-elle en venant déposer un baiser sur l'une des joues de Severus qui rit devant tant d'effronterie.

\- Vous me manquiez trop, dit-il.

\- Je suppose que tu es venu voir sa prestation, si tu es là. Elle a commencé depuis dix minutes.

\- Je sais bien. Vous ne restez pas ?

\- Oh, non. Nous sommes attendues en bas. Mais j'espère que tu viendras nous voir après la prestation, dit-elle en caressant son bras et en se collant à lui.

\- Évidemment, sourit-il.

\- Et emmène ce bel homme avec toi, qu'on le détende. Sauf s'il préfère leur compagnie, dit-elle en montrant la porte close d'où une douce mélodie s'entendait derrière celle-ci.

\- Qui sait ! Je ne saurais te le dire, rit-il. Bien ! À plus tard mes jolies demoiselles.

\- À plus tard, dit la brune, avant de partir avec les deux autres filles, non sans lancer un regard appréciateur à Tom qui était toujours figé de stupeur.

\- Une maison close ? revint à lui Tom. Cet établissement fait aussi office d'une maison close, s'exclama Tom, soudainement horrifié par la situation.

\- Non, Tom. Ceci n'a rien avoir avec une maison close, crois-moi. Il n'y a pas vraiment pas de terme exacte pour qualifier ce que tu vas voir. Du moins pour l'instant. Mais...bordel, ça peut marcher, dit Severus, pas vraiment sûr.

\- Je ne vois pas où est la différence ! tonna Tom.

\- Oh, crois-moi il y en a bien une. Là où dans les maisons closes les filles sont obligées de donner du plaisir au client par acte sexuelle, ici c'est tout autre. Ils ne sont pas obligés de passer par là, pour faire passer une bonne soirée à un client. La plupart d'entre eux recherchent juste de la compagnie, et tout cela en tout bien, tout honneur.

\- Oh vraiment ! railla Tom peu convaincu par les paroles de son ami. Il est hors de question que j'entre dans cette pièce pleine de fille qui...

\- Garçons, qu'on appelle courtisans, et les filles, courtisanes.

\- Garçons, s'étrangla Tom. Où diable m'as-tu donc emmenée ? Dans un lieu de perversion ?

\- Tout de suite les grands mots, dit Severus, qui s'impatientait.

\- Il est hors de question que j'entre là-dedans. Tu m'entends ?

\- Très bien, s'écria son ami, à bout de nerf. Reste là. Je ne vais pas plus rater la prestation de mon jeune ami le Bel Émeraude, dit Severus Je lui ai promis de venir à l'une des ses prestations lorsque l'occasion se présentera.

Sans plus attendre, il se dirigea vers la porte, avant de l'ouvrir doucement. La mélodie qui s'était faite entendre, devint bien plus forte. Tom, les yeux écarquillés de stupeurs, vit son ami le laisser seul dans le couloir. Il était outré par le fait que son ami ait osé le laisser sans plus de cérémonie.

Pourtant, lorsque ce dernier avait ouvert la porte et laissé le corridor être envahit par le son de la douce mélodie, Tom fut surpris de sentir un soudain élan de curiosité malvenue. Lui qui aimait parfois entendre des douces mélopées, ne pouvait nier que celle-ci était tout bonnement magnifique et mélodieuse. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir de quel instrument provenait-elle.

Son ami plus en vue, et la porte parfaitement close, sa curiosité fut piquée au vif. Malgré l'horreur de la situation, il prit le même chemin que son ami, et doucement, il ouvrit la porte. Cependant, il se contenta, une fois fermée, de rester contre celle-ci.

Il tomba dans une vaste pièce qui était tamisée et où des petits coins, pourvus de tapis persans, de coussins et autres, se trouvaient ici et là. Tous étaient utilisés par des hommes, mais aussi des femmes, bien qu'elles fussent peu nombreuses. Avec stupeurs, il reconnut certains d'entre eux, qui avaient dîné dans la même salle de restaurant.

Il revint à la réalité, lorsque la mélodie changea de ton et de rythme. Ses yeux se posèrent vers le centre de la pièce où un jeune homme, éclairé d'un jet de lumière, jouait de la harpe.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en avisant le fameux jeune homme. Il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, et même cela Tom ne pouvait le nier.

Ce dernier, assis sur un petit tabouret, était simplement vêtu d'une longue chemise blanche qui s'arrêtait à mis mollet. Les avant bras et son buste dépourvu de poil étaient à découvert, laissant voir une peau légèrement hâlée. Des cheveux noirs ébouriffé, un nez en trompette, des pommettes hautes et saillantes, et des lèvres ni trop fines, ni trop pulpeuses venaient compléter la beauté du garçon.

Celui-ci, les yeux fermés car concentré sur sa prestation, faisait glisser ses doigts sur les cordes tendues, et était assis de manière sensuelle et ensorcelante, les laissant à tous – et sans aucun doute – l'une des plus belles visions enchanteresses.

Bien qu'il soit de profil, Tom pouvait voir ses lèvres se courber en un beau sourire délicat. Mais soudainement, il se demanda si ce jeune homme était le fameux Bel Émeraude dont son ami avait fait mention.

Comme tous, Tom était subjugué par le spectacle. Il était figé et son corps refusait de faire le moindre mouvement. Pas temps que le jeune homme n'aurait fini sa prestation.

Au fur et à mesure que la mélodie progressait, Tom sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Les notes musicales étaient en train de le transporter dans un tout autre monde.

Bien trop vite au goût des convives, les notes cessèrent d'emplir la salle. Le jeune homme venait d'émettre la dernière note, avant de rouvrir ses yeux et de regarder la populace qui avait envahit la salle.

Un long silence se fit, avant que des applaudissements et des sifflements se fassent entendre dans toute la salle. Le beau garçon se leva et s'inclina, avant de se remettre droit. Ce dernier darda chacun des convives de son regard. Et Tom sentit son cœur rater un battement, lorsqu'il rencontra le regard d'un vert époustouflant dudit jeune homme. Il savait d'où lui venait son surnom. Tom n'avait jamais vu des yeux aussi verts que ceux-là. Ils étaient justes...hypnotisant...étincelants.

Bon sang ! Que lui arrivait-il ? Il était ébloui par un homme. Par un homme pardi. Cela devrait l'horrifier... le dégoûter. Mais à cet instant, il ressentait autre chose que ces sentiments négatifs. Il avait même oublié l'endroit dans lequel il était. Du moins pour l'instant.

Il sortit de ses pensées, lorsque son regard se fit happer par celui du jeune homme. Celui-ci le regarda un long moment, avant de lui envoyer un sourire et de se détourner de lui pour s'en aller, quittant la salle par une petite porte qui se trouvait dans le fond de la salle, contre le mur de droite.

Que venait-il de se passer ?

Tom ne le savait pas. Mais une chose était sûre. Il venait de rencontre le fameux Bel émeraude.

Lorsque son regard darda la salle, il reprit conscience et se rendit compte qu'il venait d'entrer dans l'antre des...courtisans, comme les avait appelé son ami. Il vit des jeunes hommes s'installer avec les convives pour amorcer des discussions animées et d'autres s'installer sans pudeur, tout contre d'autres convives qui les caressait sans vergogne.

Cette vision était pour le moins...déroutante. Un soudain malaise se fit ressentir et sans plus tarder et sans même chercher son ami du regard, il s'en alla, claquant la porte derrière lui. Il était bien trop retourné par ce qu'il venait d'assister.

Seul dans le couloir, il essaya de se remettre de ses émotions. Pourquoi se sentait-il si déstabilisé et troublé par ce jeune homme qui venait de faire une si belle prestation ? Cela n'était pas normal. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Il ne devait pas oublier qu'il se trouvait dans un bordel. Un bordel !

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il tenta vainement de se reprendre. Il ne devrait pas ressentir toutes ses émotions, et surtout pas à cause d'un jeune homme qui était en plus de cela un courtisan. Cela était fortement déroutant.

\- Vous vous en allez déjà ? s'exclama une voix soudaine. Une voix douce.

Surpris, Tom se retourna et tomba une nouvelle fois dans le même regard qui l'avait chamboulé plus tôt. Clignant des yeux, Tom le mira un moment. Il vit que le jeune homme avait passé une cape autour de lui et qu'il était assez petit en comparaison de lui. Mais pas trop. Son regard brillant le darda, et il se dit qu'il serait peut-être préférable de lui donner une réponse.

\- Oui, répondit-il d'une voix grave.

\- Oh! Je vois, s'exclama de nouveau le jeune homme en s'avançant de quelques pas. J'espère que le spectacle vous a au moins plu ? demanda-t-il.

\- Il serait mentir d'en dire le contraire, dit simplement Tom, stoïque, en ne montrant pas son malaise face au regard bien trop insistant du plus jeune.

\- Je ne vous avez jamais vu ici. Êtes-vous un nouveau membre ou simplement de passage ?, continua le jeune homme, malgré la froideur de l'homme.

\- Ni l'un, ni l'autre. J'accompagnais juste un ami, dans un endroit dont je ne soupçonnais pas qu'il renfermait ce...genre de choses, reprit Tom. Voyez-vous en tant que Lord, ce n'est vraiment pas dans mes habitudes d'aller dans un bordel où des jeunes femmes...et même des jeunes hommes se comportent comme les putains que nous trouvions dans les maisons closes, finit-il par dire, sans même se rendre compte de la tenue de ses paroles.

Aux mots dits sans réfléchir par l'homme, le plus jeune arbora abruptement un visage qui exprimait parfaitement sa stupéfaction face à ses paroles plus que malvenues. Mais bien vite ce dernier, se renferma. Blessé, il lança un regard où une grande colère et amertume s'y lisaient parfaitement.

Cela eut le mérite de déstabiliser encore plus Tom qui n'aurait pas cru voir ce genre de sentiments dans ce beau regard vert émeraude.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?, dit le plus jeune d'une voix cassante. Venez-vous de nous insulter de...putains. Que savez-vous de notre mode de vie, de ce que nous faisons réellement ? Rien, à en voir votre jugement plus que faussé. J'étais venu à vous en tout bien, tout honneur, sans arrière pensée. Et bien je le regrette. Je ne supporte pas ce genre de personnes qui se permettent de porter des jugements sans même avoir pris la peine de se renseigner avant, continua le jeune homme, avec colère. Vous faisiez bien de partir. Mais surtout...ne revenez jamais. Nous ne tolérons pas les personnes de votre genre. Et sachez qu'ici, le respect d'autrui est l'une des règles d'or, finit-il d'un ton froid et cassant.

Il lui jeta un dernier regard peu amène, où une soudaine douleur et peine s'y lurent au fond de son regard, avant de s'en aller jusqu'où bout du couloir et de disparaître à une intersection.

Figé et choqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer, Tom regarda par où le jeune homme avait disparu, après lui avoir remonté les brettelles.

Il se rendit alors vraiment compte que ses propos avaient été des plus...insultants, blessants et horribles. Severus lui avait pourtant clairement dit qu'ici, rien ne ressemblait à une quelconque maison close.

Bon sang ! Pourquoi avoir dit ces mots-là ? Et pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal ?

Son regard... Il avait détesté y lire toutes ses émotions si...négatives.

Pour la première fois, Tom se sentit honteux. Il avait honte des paroles plus qu'humiliantes qu'il avait osé dire, sans même réfléchir, envers ce jeune homme qui ne lui avait rien fait, mais surtout rien dit de mal.

Ce dernier n'avait pas mérité tant de mépris de sa part. Mépris que lui-même ne comprenait pas.

 **o00oo00o**

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce premier chapitre.**

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Suite ou pas suite sérieusement ? A vous de me le dire.**

 **J'attends vos retours avec impatience.**

 **J'espère quand même que cette nouvelle histoire vous a donné l'eau à la bouche.**

 **Que la folie de Byak' & Sha' soit avec vous **

**Sha'**

 **Review !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir ou Bonjour.**

 **Avant tout, je vous souhaite une bonne et heureuse année. J'espère que cette nouvelle année vous sera profitable, à tous.**

 **Je suis super contente de voir que cette nouvelle fiction plaise autant. Merci à vous lecteurs/lectrices. Vous êtes les meilleurs.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. ( personnages légèrement OOC )**

 **Univers : UA sans magie**

 **Rating : M**

 **Publication : 1 fois par mois**

 **État de la fiction : en cours – 12 chapitres d'écrits**

 **Bêta-lecteur : mon merveilleux Byakkance**

* * *

 **o00oo00o**

 **LE COURTISAN D'UN LORD**

 **Chapitre 2**

Avachi sur l'une des tables du bar, Severus tentait de retrouver un tant soit peu de lucidité. Il avait été abandonné par Remus un peu plus tôt. Ce dernier était parti chercher il ne savait quoi tant il ne l'avait que peu écouté.

Il avait, comme à son habitude, passé une excellente soirée en compagnie de la belle Evelyn. Elle l'avait fait découvrir des plaisirs charnels à en faire pâlir plus d'un de jalousie comme à son habitude.

Après la petite coucherie, il était allé rejoindre quelques-unes de ses connaissances, ainsi que Remus qui tenait le bar. Il avait bu plus que de raison, jusqu'à se retrouver complètement saoul et débridé. Maintenant seul, il tentait de se reprendre. Vu l'heure tardive, il se devait d'être lucide pour trouver un taxi qui le ramènerait à l'hôtel.

Dodelinant de la tête, il ouvrit ses yeux brumeux pour regarder son environnement. Il vit deux ou peut-être trois hommes dans le même état que lui - ou même pire - à des tables plus loin. Souriant tel un idiot, il laissa échapper un hoquet, avant de sursauter brusquement, faisant ainsi trembler la table sur laquelle il était appuyé, lorsqu'une voix soudaine se fit entendre près de lui.

\- Severus !, appela la voix, surprise et mécontente. Que fais-tu ici ? Mais tu es saoul, ma parole. Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de modérer tes beuveries, gronda la personne qui s'assit aux côtés de l'ivrogne.

\- Harry ! Mon...hip...bel...ami, s'exclama Severus, dans un hoquet peu élégant. Je voulais...te faire une surprise, baragouina-t-il. Tu nous as fait...hum...une très belle prestation. Magnifique...hip.., hoqueta-t-il, en se redressant.

\- Merci, Severus, grimaça Harry, en sentant l'haleine peu ragoutante de l'autre homme. Je suis ravi de te voir ici, mais je ne pensais pas te revoir de sitôt. Non pas que ta présence me gêne, bien au contraire.

Et cela était vrai. Harry et Severus se connaissaient depuis plus de cinq ans à peu près. D'abord ami avec ses parrains, Harry avait appris à apprécier l'homme qu'était Severus. Amusant, de bonne compagnie, mais parfois acariâtre et cassant. Cependant, c'était ce qui faisait son charme. Malgré le nombre d'années qui les séparaient, ils étaient réellement amis.

\- Je suis revenu en ville parce que... j'accompagne un ami et... bien sûr j'en ai profité pour venir vous rendre visite, expliqua difficilement Severus en se redressant.

\- C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir parmi nous Severus, sourit Harry.

\- Plaisir partagé, mon ami, sourit Severus. Oh là, je ne me sens pas bien, grimaça l'homme.

\- Cela ne m'étonne guère. Avec tout ce que tu as ingurgité, il est normal que tu ailles mal, grimaça Harry. Je vais t'aider à trouver un taxi qui va te ramener à ton hôtel.

\- Je veux bien. Ceci dit… attendons que mon mal s'atténue quelque peu. Je n'ai pas la force de me lever.

\- Bien, acquiesça Harry. Combien de temps restes-tu à Londres ?, demanda Harry pour faire la conversation en attendant.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Comme je te l'ai dit... j'accompagne un ami qui est venu à Londres pour affaires. Et étant donné qu'il ne connaît pas la ville, je joue en quelque sorte le rôle de guide, vois-tu. Mais je crois que je suis un mauvais guide.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? fit Harry en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Je l'ai emmené ici plutôt pour dîner, puis finir la soirée en charmante compagnie. Je voulais lui faire découvrir les milles-et-un plaisirs qu'offre l'enseigne. Je voulais qu'il se détende un peu, dit-il en faisant des gestes de la main. Qu'il oublie un moment son statut de Lord et tous ses problèmes. Mais il n'a franchement pas apprécié le fait de se retrouver dans un « bordel », expliqua Severus.

\- Que- ! Un bordel, s'outra Harry. Je t'en prie, Severus, gronda le plus jeune. Nous ne sommes pas un bordel ici, Severus, et tu le sais fort bien, toi qui est un habitué. Maison des plaisirs serait plus exacte et moins...insultant, dit Harry.

\- Bien sûr. Je ne voulais pas t'offenser. J'avoue parfois nommer cet endroit comme tel, et je m'en excuse, dit Severus, penaud.

\- Je le sais bien. Et je ne t'en veux pas. L'environnement peut porter à confusion. Mais évite à l'avenir de le définir comme tel, dit Harry. Alors si je comprends bien ton ami n'est donc pas resté, reprit-il.

\- Non. Je l'ai laissé et suis parti de mon côté. Je ne sais pas s'il est rentré ou bien resté. Ce qui m'étonnerait fortement.

Harry fronça des sourcils un moment. Il avait cette étrange impression d'avoir rencontré ce personnage qu'était l'ami de Severus. Ami qui avait jugé cet endroit comme un bordel. Comme cet homme plutôt qui avait osé porter des jugements faussés sur lui et les autres courtisans et courtisanes, ainsi que sur l'enseigne.

\- Harry !, appela Severus.

\- Désolé. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, revint à lui le jeune homme. Vois-tu... ce soir j'ai eu une mauvaise rencontre qui m'a fortement marqué, avoua-t-il.

\- Comment cela ?, demanda Severus, se sentant beaucoup mieux soudainement.

\- Eh bien... en t'entendant parler de ton… ami, cela m'a rappelé cette rencontre houleuse que j'ai eu avec un homme, un Lord qui plus est.

\- Vraiment ! A quoi il ressemblait ?, demanda Severus, les sourcils froncés.

\- Oh, eh bien... honnêtement, il était très beau. Vraiment beau. Il était d'une élégance à couper le souffle. Grand, une stature impressionnante, les cheveux noir, de beaux yeux bleus et...

\- J'y crois pas, souffla Severus. Tu me décris parfaitement mon ami. Il se nomme Lord Riddle. Il n'y a pas de doute. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait resté. Où l'as-tu vu ?

\- J'ai croisé son regard à la fin de ma prestation. Et je t'avoue que je me suis sentit attiré par cet homme. Alors... j'ai voulu aller à sa rencontre. Mais en revenant dans la salle, il n'était plus là. Je suis donc parti à sa recherche, et je l'ai croisé dans les couloirs. Si le début de la conversation s'était plus ou moins bien passé, la fin... expliqua Harry.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je me suis pourtant montré courtois. Mais lui, s'est montré insultant. Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Cela m'a choqué et figé d'horreur. Il nous a traités de putains. Tu imagines bien que cela m'a mis en colère, mais aussi terriblement blessé.

\- Oh Harry ! Je suis désolé, dit Severus, en secouant la tête, d'un air dépité. Je connais très bien Tom… Et même s'il peut se montrer froid et cassant, jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il puisse autant manquer de respect à autrui, peu importe qui il est et ce qu'il fait.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je peux comprendre qu'il ne tolère pas ce genre d'endroits. Mais cela ne lui donne pas le droit de nous insulter de la sorte. Nous sommes bien au-delà de ses putains qui se trouvent dans les maisons closes. Je veux dire... nous sommes bien différents, non ?

\- Évidemment, certifia Severus.

\- Je lui ai dit de ne plus revenir ici, dit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse fin.

\- Tu as bien fait, dit Severus, avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

Severus était vraiment déçu de son ami. Jamais il ne l'aurait cru capable d'un tel comportement.

\- Je lui parlerais, s'exclama-t-il soudainement, en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, répondit Harry, soudainement las.

\- Je sais. Mais je me dois d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui, expliqua le plus vieux.

\- Fais comme bon te semble, souffla Harry, avant d'aviser l'heure. Allez vieux rabougri. Il est temps que tu rentres, dit-il en se levant.

\- Pardon !, s'outra Severus. Je suis plutôt bel homme pour mon âge et surtout en pleine forme. Et c'est Evelyn qui te le certifiera ! Et pas qu'elle d'ailleurs, gloussa le plus vieux, en se levant à son tour.

\- Oh je ne le sais que trop bien, pouffa Harry. Combien de fois les ai-je entendues vanter tes mérites. D'après elles tu es très imaginatif, mais surtout très endurant, rit Harry.

Severus s'esclaffa à son tour. Bien mieux, il put marcher sans trop de difficulté jusqu'à la sortie du pub en compagnie d'Harry qui lui tenait le bras. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'extérieur, un vent froid et doux vint caresser leur épiderme et cela suffit à les faire frissonner. Les rues étaient quasi désertes. Le regard aux aguets, Harry attendait qu'un taxi daigne se montrer.

Il fallut dix minutes d'attente pour qu'un taxi passe devant l'enseigne et s'arrête au sifflement qu'avait émit Harry. Le taxi s'arrêta à leur hauteur et doucement, Harry aida Severus à s'installer à l'arrière de la petite voiture. Celui-ci grogna lorsqu'il tomba lourdement sur le siège, avant de se retourner vers le plus jeune.

Il le remercia de sa bienveillance, avant de grogner le nom de son hôtel au conducteur. Harry rit un moment, avant de saluer une dernière fois l'homme et de refermer la portière. Une fois cela fait, la voiture n'attendit pas plus et s'en alla.

Harry regarda le taxi prendre de la distance, avant de souffler et de retourner à l'intérieur. Il vit Remus s'occuper des trois autres hommes encore présents. En passant à ses côtés, il lui souhaita une bonne nuit, avant de monter dans sa chambre.

Sur le chemin, le souvenir de sa rencontre avec l'ami de Severus se rappela à lui, et son visage se referma soudainement. Les paroles que lui avait jetées l'homme l'avaient vraiment touché. Jamais encore il n'avait été victime de telles insultes. Celles-ci l'avaient profondément blessé, mais surtout mis en colère.

Harry, comme tous ici, ne se définissait en aucun cas comme une putain ou même une catin. Loin de là. Et même si cet homme aurait dû mal à y croire, ils se respectaient.

Les courtisans et courtisanes étaient là pour amuser la galerie. Festoyer avec des hommes et même des femmes en manque de compagnie. Les détendre et les faire rêver en donnant des magnifiques spectacles.

Oh bien sûr, certains d'entre eux acceptaient d'avoir des rapports intimes avec les membres ou invités de l'enseigne. Et ces rapports-là étaient bien évidemment consentis. Passer une nuit charnelle avec un homme ou une femme qui venaient poursuivre leur soirée au Vif d'Or, n'était juste pas une obligation.

Harry avait lui même déjà passer la nuit avec des hommes. Deux pour exact. Ceux-là étaient des habitués et même des privilégiés qui au fil du temps étaient devenus des amis. Harry les fréquentait depuis un peu plus de deux ans, et par moment, lorsque l'un ou l'autre venait lui rendre visite, ils passaient simplement des soirées sans même qu'il y ait des rapports intimes plus poussés que des baisers et des caresses.

Et puis autre que cela, Harry avait un autre moyen de faire passer un bon moment aux invités. Il aimait leur jouer de différents instruments de musique. Il aimait se mettre en scène de la plus belle des façons devant leurs regards émerveillés ou emplis de désir. Comme il aimait jouer de sa beauté.

Bien sûr, il aimait aussi tenir compagnie à certains que le quémandaient. C'était toujours plaisant et amusant. Certains même se contentaient juste de se confier, sans chercher à avoir plus.

Ici les courtisanes, comme les courtisans, étaient vraiment appréciés et respectés. Ils étaient les petits joyaux de l'enseigne. C'était eux qui décidaient de comment se finissait la soirée, s'ils souhaitaient ou non accepter d'avoir des rapports intimes avec un client qui les demanderait. Ils n'avaient rien de ses putains que l'on trouvait dans les maisons closes.

Voilà ce qu'ils étaient, en soi. Ils ou elles n'étaient pas obligés de coucher. C'était selon leur envie. Ici les clients étaient rois, certes, mais pas à ce niveau-là. Seuls eux avaient le pouvoir de dire non ou oui pour ce genre de demande. Mais tout cela, ce Lord ne le savait pas. Harry aurait pu l'excuser pour son manque de savoir. Mais la façon dont il s'était exprimé à son encontre l'avait liquéfié. Comment ne pas l'être après de telles insultes ? Alors que cet homme, ce Lord Riddle, s'il s'en souvenait bien, les traite comme tel, le blessait énormément.

Harry avait simplement voulu connaître cet homme mystérieux qu'il avait croisé à la fin de sa prestation. Il avait été saisi par son regard d'un bleu profond, mais aussi par le charisme indéniable que dégageait cet homme. Il avait ressenti l'envie de savoir qui il était et d'où il venait.

Alors Harry ne comprenait pas. Il s'était pourtant montré courtois. Alors... pourquoi cet homme avait-il eu besoin de se montrer si peu amène, si peu avenant ?

Arrivé au dernier étage, il souffla, avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Cet étage était réservé aux courtisans et courtisanes qui avait décidé de vivre au sein même de l'enseigne. Ses parrains eux, avaient leur antre personnel au troisième étage, là où se trouvait d'ailleurs l'antre principal des courtisans.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, et la referma d'un claquement sourd. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il tenta de ne plus penser à l'altercation qu'il avait eue avec le lord. Doucement, il défit sa cape qui le recouvrait pour l'accrocher sur sa porte. Vêtu d'une simple tunique beige et d'un pantalon noir, il ne retira que le bas, avant de s'allonger sur son lit de fortune.

Le regard rivé sur le plafond blanc, il essaya vraiment de ne plus penser à sa rencontre avec ce lord. Mais il n'arrivait pas à faire fi de ce qui c'était passé. Cela l'avait beaucoup trop touché. Surtout venant de cet homme qui l'avait – et soyons honnête – séduit d'un simple regard.

Harry ne pouvait nier le fait que lorsque son regard s'était ancré dans celui de cet homme, il avait ressenti une douce chaleur s'insinuer en lui, avant de frissonner face au regard insistant et envoûtant. Évidemment, la silhouette plus que plaisante et le charisme de ce lord, avaient aussi joué en sa faveur. Cet homme était sans conteste son type d'homme. Quoique...les deux hommes qu'il fréquentait pouvaient jalouser et envier la beauté et l'élégance de ce lord.

Enfin... bien qu'Harry le trouvait à son goût, physiquement parlant, mentalement c'était une toute autre histoire. Il n'était pas prêt d'oublier les mots si dégradants qu'avait prononcé cet homme.

Harry assumait ce qu'il faisait et qui il fréquentait. Personne ne l'avait obligé à devenir courtisan. Il assumait avoir eu, depuis qu'il avait atteint sa majorité, des relations charnels avec certains hommes, qui se résumaient à seulement deux hommes. Deux hommes qui étaient de trois ans ses aînés et avec lesquels il s'était lié d'amitié. Deux hommes qui étaient ses privilégiés. Et Harry assumait d'autant plus le fait qu'il appréciait tenir compagnie à d'autres hommes qui le demandaient, que ce soit simplement pour leur parler, les écouter et rire à leurs blagues douteuses.

En sachant tout cela, il aimerait bien savoir où il se comportait comme une putain. Il ne pensait pas que les putains agissaient de la sorte. Non, elles étaient simplement là pour assouvir les pulsions ou les désirs sexuels des hommes.

L'ambiance et l'environnement qu'offrait le Vif d'Or n'avaient vraiment rien à voir avec les maisons de joie ou closes. Harry, comme tous les autres, faisait passer un bon moment aux clients, et par n'importe quels moyens, autre que d'ordre sexuel.

Enfin tout cela pour dire qu'ils n'étaient pas des putains. Que le Vif d'Or n'avait rien d'une maison close ou d'un bordel. Oh, bien sûr, ce qu'il s'y passait à l'intérieur, restait à l'intérieur. Sirius veillait à ce que l'enseigne ne soit confronté à aucun problème.

Enfin...Tous ici avaient une vie bien menée. La journée, certains courtisans et courtisanes travaillaient dans des petites boutiques. D'autres travaillaient à l'enseigne comme serveurs ou serveuses par exemple. Certains ne vivaient même pas ici. Ils avaient leur propre logement. Alors non ils n'avaient rien à voir avec ces putains qui n'avait pas d'autre endroit que leur maison close. Pas d'autres métiers que celui de vendre leur corps. Encore et encore.

Se tournant sur le côté, Harry ferma les yeux, voulant trouver le sommeil et ne plus penser à cette malencontreuse rencontre qui lui avait laissé un goût amer.

 **o00oo00o**

\- Oh ma tête, grogna Severus. J'avais oublié à quel point un lendemain de beuverie était désagréable.

\- Tu aurais dû éviter de boire, tel un ivrogne, dit Tom avant de prendre une bouchée de sa pâtisserie.

Ce matin, Severus s'était évidemment réveillé avec un mal de crâne incroyable. Même si cela n'était pas la première fois, c'était toujours désagréable.

Lorsque Tom était venu le chercher pour le déjeuner du matin, il avait eu du mal à garder les yeux bien ouverts. Mais il n'avait pu refuser de prendre le petit-déjeuner en compagnie de son ami. Un café bien noir et bien chaud saurait lui faire passer la gueule de bois.

Assis dans le restaurant de l'hôtel devant un petit-déjeuner copieux, Severus but une gorgée de son café, avant de se masser le crâne. À part le café, il ne pouvait rien avaler d'autre.

\- À quelle heure es-tu rentré ?, demanda Tom, en s'essuyant délicatement les lèvres.

\- Oh… vers les deux heures du matin il me semble, répondit son ami.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de passer tes nuits dans ce genre d'endroit.

\- Même si le lendemain n'est pas très agréable, j'en conviens. Je n'arrêterais pour rien au monde de fréquenter le Vif d'Or qui est un endroit respectable et chaleureux.

\- C'est un bordel !

\- Non, Tom, dit Severus, en grinçant des dents.

\- Que dis-tu ? Toi même me l'as certifié, il me semble.

\- Je sais ce que j'ai dit, grogna Severus. Mais non, ce n'est pas un bordel, crois-moi. Je pensais que ce terme passerait mieux, mais non, apprit-il. Bon sang ! Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû t'y amener. Crois-moi quand je dis que je regrette de l'avoir fait. Surtout si c'était pour que tu te montres irrespectueux envers eux.

\- Je te demande pardon !, tonna Tom.

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu. Je sais ce que tu as osé dire à Harry. Et je trouve cela parfaitement déplacé et impoli, surtout venant de toi. Les insulter de...putains, grimaça-t-il, avant de prendre une gorgée de son café. Les traiter de la sorte a fortement blessé Harry. Et le connaissant depuis un bon moment maintenant, je t'avoue que cela me touche aussi.

\- Vraiment !, s'outra Tom. Il m'a demandé de lui tenir compagnie. Tu sais ce que cela veut dire, quand même.

\- Pour parler, pour boire un verre ou pour tout autre chose. Voilà ce que sa demande voulait dire. Harry n'est pas ce genre de personnes. Il a juste voulu te tenir compagnie en tout bien tout honneur. Pour tout te dire, Harry est sans aucun doute l'un des rares courtisans qui accepte de passer une nuit dans les bras d'un homme. Je ne dis pas qu'il ne le fait pas, mais lorsqu'il en a l'intention, il apprend à les connaître avant. Il les apprivoise, expliqua Severus. Je connais très bien Harry, c'est le filleul de Sirius et de Remus. Et c'est un jeune homme agréable et extrêmement gentil, avec qui on a de bon sujet de conversation.

Sidéré par la véhémence de son ami, Tom ne sut quoi répondre. Que pouvait-il dire de toute façon. Il le savait très bien qu'il s'était comporté comme le premier des goujats.

Après être rentré dans sa suite, il s'était avachi dans l'un des canapés avec un verre de whisky à la main. Il n'avait fait que penser au regard brillant de colère mais aussi de peine que lui avait lancé ce jeune homme qui d'après son ami se nommait Harry. Et aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, il avait regretté lui avoir retiré son beau sourire et assombri son regard.

Encore aujourd'hui, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment en quelques minutes ce jeune homme avait réussi à le déstabiliser autant, à le chambouler. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait été subjugué par sa prestation, mais aussi par sa beauté presque irréelle. Malgré ses a priori sur l'endroit, il avait apprécié son petit spectacle ensorcelant et envoûtant.

Oui, ce serait mentir de dire qu'il avait détesté ce moment.

Plus tard, dans la nuit, il avait analysé la portée de ses paroles, et s'en était réellement voulu. Maintenant encore, il s'en voulait d'avoir tenu de tels propos. Cela était vrai qu'il aurait pu se montrer moins...blessant. En même temps, ce genre d'endroit pouvait laisser imaginer bien des choses ! Plus négatives que positives, aux vues de ses premières rencontres. Tom avait été surpris. Et c'était peu dire. Il ne s'était pas douté que l'établissement proposait ce genre de… services.

Posant sa cuillère près de son assiette, il finit son thé, avant de poser un regard sur son ami qui pestait toujours dans sa barbe inexistante.

\- Je sais que Harry t'a prié de ne plus te présenter au Vif d'Or. Mais je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu y retournes pour t'excuser, pria Severus, sous le regard ahuri de son ami.

\- M'excuser ?, fit Tom choqué.

\- Oui t'excuser. Ne me regarde pas comme cela, dit-il en levant une main devant lui. Il n'y a rien de mal à s'excuser, surtout si on est en tort. Et puis...tu lui dois bien ça.

\- Severus… commença Tom.

\- Remus m'a convié pour le déjeuner de midi, le coupa son ami. Tu n'as qu'à m'accompagner et voir que cet endroit peut être réellement plaisant et délicieux sous bien d'autres aspects. Et non dégradant, comme tu l'imagines.

Tom réfléchit aux paroles de son ami, et pesa le pour et le contre. Jamais encore il n'avait eu à s'excuser. Mais là il devait bien admettre que son ami avait raison. Il était en tort. Ce fut lui qui s'était montré insultant, alors même que le jeune homme s'était montré courtois à son égard, en y repensant bien.

\- Bien ! Tu as peut-être raison.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai raison, ahana Severus. Et puis je sais que si tu t'excuses en bonne et du forme, Harry oubliera ce mauvais moment.

\- Si tu le dis, grommela Tom.

 **o00oo00o**

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu.**

 **Je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire, à part qu'on en saura un peu plus sur l'univers des courtisanes/courtisans et sur Harry bien sûr.**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine et surtout BONNE ANNEE ET MEILLEUR VOEUX.**

 **Pleins de bisous**

 _ **Que la folie Byak' & Sha' soit avec vous !**_

 **Sha'**

 **Review !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir ou Bonjour.**

 **Je suis super contente de voir que cette nouvelle fiction plaise autant. Merci à vous lecteurs/lectrices. Vous êtes les meilleurs.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. ( Personnages légèrement OOC )**

 **Univers : UA sans magie**

 **Rating : M**

 **Publication : 1 fois par mois ( au moins )**

 **État de la fiction : en cours**

 **Bêta-lecteur : mon merveilleux Byakkance**

* * *

 **o00oo00o**

 **LE COURTISAN D'UN LORD**

 **Chapitre 3**

\- Sirius, mon ami, comment vas-tu ? s'exclama Severus qui venait de pénétrer dans le beau restaurant qui n'accueillait que les membres de la haute société. Où étais-tu passé hier soir ?, demanda-t-il après avoir donné une accolade amicale au fameux Sirius.

\- Je vais bien mon ami. J'ai dû m'absenter pour la journée. Pour affaire. Je suis rentré affreusement tard, répondit son ami. Et toi comment te sens-tu ? Je suis sûr que tu as passé la soirée à boire tel l'ivrogne que tu es, rit-il.

\- À qui le dis-tu ! ricana Severus. Ah… tu n'étais pas là pour m'accompagner. Ce bon vieux Remus n'est pas vraiment un compagnon de beuverie.

\- Tu sais bien à quel point il n'est pas amusant, affirma Sirius, avant de s'esclaffer.

\- Merci, grimaça le ledit Remus. Bonjour Lord Riddle. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir de sitôt.

Enfin une personne qui daignait porter attention à Tom qui s'était senti de trop dans ces retrouvailles.

\- Bonjour à vous aussi, Remus, salua-t-il d'un signe de la tête. Moi non plus à vrai dire, je ne comptais pas revenir de sitôt en cet endroit. Pas que cela soit dérangeant, mais...

\- Je comprends, le coupa Remus.

Hier soir, Severus lui avait expliqué pourquoi il avait laissé tomber son ami, après que ce dernier ait porté des propos injustes envers leur enseigne. Voilà pourquoi il était quelque peu surpris de la présence de celui-ci.

\- Lord Riddle ?, intervint Sirius, en regardant le fameux Lord en question, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ah… Laisse-moi te présenter un bon ami à moi, Lord Tom Riddle !

\- Ravi de vous rencontrer, dit Sirius en se levant de sa chaise pour lui tendre une main.

\- Enchanté, salua Tom, en serrant brièvement la main tendue.

\- Asseyez-vous, reprit Sirius en s'asseyant.

Les deux amis s'assirent en face de leurs hôtes. Tom avait le regard scrutateur. Comme la veille, il scrutait la salle de restaurant qui était bien pleine. Il ne pouvait nier que le Vif d'Or était vraiment un établissement très fréquenté, que ce soit la journée, comme le soir.

\- Alors My Lord, s'exclama Sirius, les bras croisés. Qu'êtes-vous venu faire à Londres ?

\- Je suis ici pour affaire.

\- Oh ! Et quel genre d'affaire si cela n'est pas indiscret ?

\- Je compte construire un commerce au plein centre ville. Je suis venu ici pour négocier le terrain qui m'intéresse avec le Maire.

\- Oh, ce bon vieux Fudge, sourit Sirius. Vous l'a-t-il vendu ? Ce terrain.

\- Nous sommes tombé sur un accord.

\- C'est une bonne chose pour vous. Et que vendez-vous ?

\- Des jouets et des friandises, répondit Tom.

\- Hum... fort bien. Et toi Severus, tu es là pour...

\- En tant qu'accompagnateur. Tom n'est jamais venu à Londres. Il lui fallait un guide.

\- Toi, pour ainsi dire, ricana Sirius.

\- Exactement, sourit son ami.

\- Bien ! Il serait bien que nous commandions notre repas. Qu'en dites-vous ? Je vais aller demander qu'on nous prépare le plat du jour. Cela vous va, ou vous désirez autre chose ? demanda Sirius, en scrutant les trois hommes autour de la table.

\- Non, moi cela me va, répondit Remus, en lui souriant.

\- À moi aussi.

\- Et vous My Lord ?

\- Cela me va aussi, dit Tom, à son tour.

\- Bien. En même temps je prendrais une bouteille de notre meilleur vin, dit Sirius, avant de s'en aller en direction des cuisines.

Tandis que Sirius était occupé autre part, les trois autres hommes se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien. Ou plutôt Remus et Severus parlaient, alors que Tom écoutait d'une oreille attentive l'échange qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il était encore mal à l'aise. Il ne connaissait pas assez bien les deux hôtes pour se sentir à son aise et se laisser aller dans une discussion. Et puis, son esprit était ailleurs. Il repensait à la discussion qu'il eut plus tôt avec Severus qui l'avait incité à aller présenter ses excuses à Harry. Et bien sûr, cela l'amena ainsi à penser au jeune homme.

Il se demandait bien comment il allait amorcer un pas vers celui-ci étant donné qu'il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait plus le voir en ce lieu. Mais surtout, comment il allait se présenter à lui ?

Mine de rien, il ne ressentait pas l'envie d'aller faire face au jeune homme. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Severus avait été intraitable à ce sujet. Il devait s'excuser et ce, en bonne et due forme. Son ami ne le lâcherait pas s'il lui venait l'envie de ne pas aller présenter ses excuses.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas la nouvelle personne qui venait d'arriver avec des papiers en mains.

\- Bonjour Harry, s'exclama Severus en coupant court à sa conversation.

Ce fut la voix de son ami, prononçant le prénom de celui qui occupait toutes ses pensées depuis la veille, qui le sortit de ses rêveries. Levant les yeux vers le nouveau venu, Tom tomba directement dans un regard vert, fort déstabilisant. Le jeune homme le regardait avec les sourcils froncés. Il n'y avait pas doute, le nouvel arrivant se demandait pourquoi il était revenu, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

\- Severus, se reprit Harry, en lorgnant sur son ami. Bonjour à toi aussi. Je vois que tu as décuvé.

\- J'ai eu du mal à me lever ce matin, mais ça va mieux, sourit Severus. Ah laisse moi te présenter mon ami, reprit soudainement Severus, un rictus narquois sur les lèvres. Lord Tom Riddle. Tom je te présente Harry, il est le filleul de Sirius, et aussi de Remus, évidemment, dit-il en souriant à Remus.

\- My Lord, salua Harry, d'une voix impénétrable.

Il avait été bien élevé. Alors même si le lord n'était pas vraiment le bienvenu pour lui, il devait se montrer respectueux, en saluant l'invité.

\- Bonjour, dit simplement Tom, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

\- Où est Sirius ? Demanda Harry. J'ai deux-trois trucs à voir avec lui, dit-il en montrant les papiers qu'il tenait.

\- Il y a un problème ? s'exprima Remus, les sourcils froncés.

\- Pas vraiment. Je suis allé vérifier les stocks et j'ai constaté que nous serons bientôt en fin de série pour certains produits, dont des bouteilles de vins rouges et blancs. Il faut que Sirius passe commande au plus vite. Aujourd'hui, si cela est possible.

\- Je vois, souffla Remus, en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Écoute, là nous allons prendre notre repas. Mais je dirais à Sirius de te rejoindre pour que vous vous occupiez de ça. Cela te va.

\- Bien sûr. J'étais juste venu le prévenir.

\- Tu as bien fait.

\- Bien, je vais vous laisser. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit, dit Harry, avant de jeter un dernier regard à Tom qui se sentit analyser avec minutie.

Lorsqu'il le vit s'en aller, il se demanda si ce n'était justement pas le bon moment pour lui parler mais il n'arrivait pas à se décider. Détournant son regard, il vit son ami le regarder fixement, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il n'avait pas oublié la réelle raison de sa venue. Haussant un sourcil et les bras croisés, Severus lui fit un signe de tête lui faisant comprendre d'aller rattraper Harry. Et c'est ce qu'il fit sous le regard satisfait de son ami.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, je dois me rendre aux commodités, s'exclama Tom, en se levant.

Sans attendre de réponse, il s'en alla, prenant la même direction du plus jeune. Il marcha d'un bon pas, pour être sûr de pouvoir le rattraper avant qu'il ne lui échappe.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans un long couloir, au loin il vit le pus jeune qui allait, sans plus tarder, tourner à une intersection, pour s'engager dans un autre couloir.

Que devait-il faire ? L'appeler ? Mais pour cela il devait alors crier et ce serait incorrect d'agir de la sorte. Pourtant, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

\- Attendez, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte, malgré lui.

À l'autre bout du couloir, Harry s'arrêta soudainement, avant de se retourner lentement vers la personne qui venait de le héler. Lorsqu'il vit que celle-ci n'était autre que le fameux Lord Riddle, ses yeux se plissèrent. Que lui voulait-il ?

\- Vous n'avez pas à être là, dit Harry d'une voix tout aussi forte.

\- Je le sais bien. Mais il fallait que je vous vois pour... reprit Tom, avant de s'arrêter.

\- Pour ? l'incita Harry, à continuer.

\- Pour m'excuser, avoua difficilement Tom.

\- Sincèrement ? demanda Harry, les yeux exprimant un intérêt soudain, face à la situation.

\- Honnêtement, c'est Severus qui m'a obligé à revenir. Pour que je puisse vous présenter mes excuses.

\- Donc... si je comprends bien, commença Harry en s'avançant vers l'autre homme. Vous ne seriez jamais venu de vous-même, pour me présenter vos excuses ?

\- Effectivement, avoua Tom. Je suis bien trop fier pour faire une telle chose, même-si je suis la personne en tort.

\- Je vois, murmura Harry. Alors elles ne sont pas vraiment sincères !

\- Écoutez... Même-si c'est Severus qui m'a convaincu de venir vous voir... J'avais compris que mes paroles avaient été plus que malvenues et incorrectes. Tôt ou tard, je serais - je pense - venu vous présenter mes excuses. Surtout après avoir entendu mon ami me parler de cet endroit et de... vous.

\- Comment cela ? demanda Harry intrigué.

\- De voir Severus prendre votre défense, ainsi que votre établissement... .Je vous avoue que cela a suscité ma curiosité. J'ai eu un jugement beaucoup trop hâtif !

\- Effectivement, oui, approuva Harry.

\- Donc... je vous prie de m'excuser de vous avoir insulté de la sorte, reprit Tom, quelque peu gêné face au regard insistant.

\- Bien ! Mais...Je veux bien accepter vos excuses que si vous reveniez ce soir pour voir de vos propres yeux ce que cet endroit offre de plus que les maisons closes. Voir comment nous fonctionnons. Avoir votre propre jugement, proposa soudainement Harry, en croisant les bras.

\- Sérieusement ? dit Tom surpris par la proposition du plus jeune.

\- Le seul moyen que vous ayez pour prendre connaissance de ce que nous faisons entre ses murs est de venir voir par vous même, en vous fondant dans le décor.

\- Eh bien ma foi... oui, acquiesça Tom, légèrement indécis. Vous pourriez être... .mon guide en ces lieux.

\- Votre guide ?, dit Harry, en haussant des sourcils.

\- J'aurais sûrement des questions, auxquels vous sauriez me répondre.

\- Oui, cela ne me dérangerait pas d'être votre guide, accepta alors Harry, compréhensif. Ce soir je suis supposé être de surveillance, mais je peux trouver quelqu'un pour me remplacer afin de passer la soirée en votre compagnie.

\- Bien sûr, dit Tom.

\- Très bien, sourit doucement Harry, toujours aussi surpris par la tournure que prenait cette deuxième rencontre. Alors nous nous retrouvons ce soir, dit-il avant de rependre son chemin.

\- Suis-je excusé ? demanda Tom, voulant être sûr.

Harry se retourna vers lui, avec un sourire charmant sur les lèvres.

\- Je crois que oui, dit-il avant de s'en aller pour de bon.

Tom le regarda s'en aller, admirant sans se rendre compte sa silhouette fine et élancée. Bon sang ! se reprit-il. Jamais auparavant il aurait regardé d'une telle manière un homme. Mais ce jeune homme n'était pas comme les hommes qui croisaient habituellement sa route. Ce jeune homme était plus que cela.

Tout compte fait, cette deuxième approche avait été plus posée. Il avait présenté ses excuses et mine de rien il se sentit beaucoup mieux. Cependant, il ressentait une certaine appréhension pour le soir. Ce n'était pas de son rang de se retrouver dans ce genre d'endroits où hommes et femmes venaient se détendre entre les bras de jeunes hommes ou femmes.

Encore fort déboussolé, il se reprit en soufflant. Il était temps de rejoindre Severus et ses amis.

 **o00oo00o**

Dans l'après midi Tom s'était rendu à la Mairie tandis que Severus était retourné à l'hôtel pour se reposer un peu.

Assis en face du maire de la ville, qui avait pour nom Fudge, Tom attendait que celui-ci finisse de relire une nouvelle fois le contrat.

\- Tout compte fait… s'exclama soudainement le maire. Je pense que percevoir 30% des bénéfices serait nettement mieux.

\- 30% dites-vous, gronda la voix de Tom. Hier vous m'avez proposé 20% et j'ai fini par les accepter.

\- Je sais, mais entre temps, j'ai pu faire des recherches sur votre entreprise, et d'après ce que j'ai appris, le commerce de vos jouets et friandises marche très bien. Et je suis sûr que votre boutique ici à Londres marchera tout autant que les autres. 30%, c'est deux fois rien.

\- Oh vraiment, ironisa Tom. Nous avons convenu que vous toucherez 20% des bénéfices. Pas un pourcent de plus.

\- 30% sinon... Je ne signerais pas ses papiers ! dit-il en montrant le contrat. Et vous ne pourrez donc pas construire votre nouveau commerce ! s'exprima Fudge, les mains croisées sous son menton.

Plissant des yeux Tom fixa l'homme grassouillet qui était assis en face de lui. Cette espèce de goret osait une fois de plus négocier le pourcentage des bénéfices. Jamais personne n'avait encore osé lui faire un tel chantage. Car pour lui s'en était bien un. Pas de doute même.

Mais Tom voulait ce terrain qui avait un emplacement parfait dans le centre ville. Il était sûr que sa boutique, à cet endroit-là, serait visitée par la populace et autres. Avoir négocié 20% avait été déjà pas mal. Mais 30%, c'était beaucoup trop. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas repartir sans avoir réussi à avoir ce qu'il était venu chercher ici. Alors bon gré mal gré, il céda.

Soufflant il se leva et darda de son regard glacial le vieil homme qui déglutit face au regard, avant de se redresser sur sa chaise.

\- Hum...Alors ? dit Fudge, d'une voix peu sûre.

\- Très bien. J'accepte, claqua froidement la voix de Tom.

\- Ah ! Bien, bien, s'exclama alors joyeusement le Maire. J'aime faire des affaires avec vous My Lord, dit- il tout en signant les papiers. Voilà, le terrain est à vous. À vous d'en faire bon usage.

\- Bien, tonna Tom, en prenant les papiers. Je crois que nous en avions fini pour de bon, dit Tom.

\- Oui. J'espère vous revoir.

\- C'est cela, sourit faussement Tom avant de s'en aller sans plus de cérémonie.

Dès qu'il eut mit un pied à l'extérieur, il se dirigea avec hâte vers la voiture qui l'attendait. Dès qu'il monta à l'intérieur, il ordonna au chauffeur de le conduire à l'hôtel.

S'il n'était pas maître de ses émotions, Tom aurait volontiers éclaté de colère, avant de vouloir étrangler ce maire pour son audace. Savoir qu'il allait devoir lui verser une telle part de ses bénéfices, ne l'enchantait guère. Toutefois il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il lui fallait à tout prix ce terrain, même si pour cela il avait dû faire de petits sacrifices.

Soupirant, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, alors qu'il regardait les rues défiler à travers l'une des fenêtres de l'habitacle.

Soudainement, il se dit que maintenant que son affaire était réglée, il aurait eu dans l'idée de rentrer chez lui. Pourtant, il n'en ressentit aucunement l'envie. Il n'était pas pressé de revoir ses parents, et surtout sa mère. Et puis, ce soir il avait été invité par Harry, afin d'en savoir plus sur son monde. Tout compte fait, il allait pouvoir passer une soirée entière en sa compagnie. Et il était autant impatient qu'anxieux.

Ce soir, il allait peut-être en découvrir un peu plus sur cet Harry car, mine de rien, il désirait réellement en apprendre sur lui. Savoir qui il était, mais surtout savoir pourquoi avait-il décidé de devenir un courtisan. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'avait poussé à le devenir ? Il avait tant de questions qu'il espérait pouvoir lui poser.

Enfin, il verrait bien. Il était impatient de retrouver celui qu'on appelait le « Bel émeraude ».

 **o00oo00o**

Comme prévue, ce soir-là, Tom était retourné au Vif d'Or, accompagné de Severus qui, comme toujours, affichait cet air béat pour le moins horripilant, selon l'avis de Tom.

Comme la première fois, ils avaient tout d'abord dîné. Comme le midi, Sirius et son compagnon s'étaient joints à eux. Tom avait pu en apprendre plus sur ce couple qui, dans leur propre monde, ne se cachaient pas aux yeux de leur entourage, assumant leur relation. En revanche, Sirius lui avait fait comprendre qu'ils se tenaient loin des problèmes que leur relation malsaine pourrait créer dans la société. Mais grâce à leur relation amicale qu'ils avaient pu nouer avec le Maire de la ville, les deux hommes ainsi que leur enseigne étaient protégés de tout danger auxquels ils pourraient être exposé ou confronté.

D'ailleurs savoir cette information avait surpris Tom qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Maire puisse veiller sur les propriétaires du Vif d'Or. Mais il sut pourquoi, lorsque Severus lui avait fait savoir que c'était parce que l'homme lui-même était un habitué des lieux et qu'il appréciait grandement la compagnie des courtisanes, comme des courtisans, malgré la vie de famille qu'il avait.

Pas dupe, Tom avait alors comprit que tous, se protégeaient mutuellement. Les frasques du Maire ne sortaient pas cet endroit et c'était ce qui leur permettait que rien n'arrive de fâcheux à l'enseigne, pour ces « extras », et aux propriétaires qui aux yeux de certaines personnes n'étaient pas normal.

Enfin, tout cela pour dire qu'il fut extrêmement surpris par toutes ses informations.

Alors qu'il marchait avec Severus dans le couloir qui menait à l'antre des courtisans, il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit son ami héler d'une voix forte une femme d'une trentaine d'années qui discutait avec le jeune Harry devant l'entrée de la salle.

\- Marta, quel joie de te voir, s'exclama Severus.

\- Oh! Severus. Je ne te savais pas de retour à Londres.

\- Je suis là depuis hier maintenant, dit-il avant d'aller déposer un baiser sur sa joue. D'ailleurs, hier soir j'étais ici, mais tu n'étais pas là.

\- Oh oui, hier je n'étais pas de surveillance, du coup j'ai pris ma soirée, sourit la dénommée Marta. Eh bien... dit-elle en zieutant sur Tom. Quel beau spécimen nous amènes-tu ?

\- Laisse-moi te présenter Lord Riddle, un très bon ami à moi. Tom, voici Marta, c'est elle qui est chargée de surveiller, la plupart du temps, l'antre des courtisanes, ses filles, comme elle aime les appeler.

\- Enchanté, salua poliment Tom, quelque peu tendu.

\- De même My Lord. C'est toujours un plaisir de voir de nouvelles personnes en ce lieu. Surtout s'ils sont aussi beaux que vous, lui dit-elle, dans un clin d'œil. J'espère que vous allez apprécier votre soirée.

\- Je vais y veiller, s'exclama soudainement Harry, jusqu'ici muet.

\- Oh, fort bien. Vous êtes alors d'entre bonnes mains, lui dit-elle. Bien ! Je me dois de retourner dans mon antre, dit-elle. Severus ! Que fais-tu ?

\- Je vais rester un moment ici et je descendrais peut-être plus tard.

\- D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle avant de s'en aller.

\- Bien ! Et si nous allions nous détendre, dit Severus avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Ce dernier salua un jeune homme qui était l'un des surveillants de l'endroit. Celui-ci reconnaissant Severus, le salua chaleureusement, avant de le laisser arpenter la salle à sa guise.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'y entrer, s'exprima Harry, resté à l'entrée auprès du Lord alors qu'il regardait Severus rejoindre un coin où se trouvait deux autres hommes en charmante compagnie, hommes que Severus connaissait bien. Je sens bien que vous êtes mal à l'aise, dit-il en se tournant vers le Lord qui était resté figé.

\- Non. Je veux dire... Il faut que je me fasse mon propre avis sur ce genre... d'ambiance. Et quoi de mieux d'en être directement spectateur, comme vous me l'aviez suggéré.

\- C'est vous qui voyez. Je ne vous force à rien, haussa des épaules Harry. Mais sachez qu'ici, « détente » est le mot d'ordre.

\- Je l'avais bien compris !

Tom souffla sa réponse en voyant tous ces hommes et même des femmes assis sur des sortes de divans posés à même sur le sol, entourés de grand oreillers et tapis persans. Le tout accompagné de tables basse où dessus, chez certains, y étaient déposées des bouteilles de vins et un narguilé qui servait à fumer l'opium.

\- Vous me suivez, dit Harry, en lui souriant doucement.

\- Je vous suis, répondit difficilement Tom, le corps encore tendu.

 **o00oo00o**

Assis dans un coin de la salle depuis une vingtaine de minutes, Tom regardait d'un regard scrutateur l'endroit, analysant chaque fait et geste de toutes les personnes présentes. À ses côtés, Harry lui jetait de temps à autres des regards pour tenter d'analyser ses expressions. Cela se voyait que le Lord était fort mal à l'aise, mais Harry ne pouvait nier qu'il était tout de même content que ce dernier ait pris sur lui pour le suivre et découvrir son monde. La rencontre houleuse qui avait eu entre eux était oubliée. Maintenant il ne désirait qu'une chose, découvrir cet homme qui l'avait séduit d'un simple regard.

Harry osa se rapprocher du Lord, se collant presque à son flanc gauche, le faisant sursauter par cette soudaine proximité dont il ne s'attendait absolument pas. Tom le regarda un moment avec surprise, avant que le jeune homme ne lui envoie un sourire.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Harry, assez proche du Lord, qui déglutit difficilement en le voyant si proche de lui.

Il pouvait sentir sa chaleur, mais aussi son odeur qui dégageait un doux parfum, qu'il apprécia grandement.

\- Je...crois, répondit-il, peu sûr de lui.

\- Peut-être voudriez-vous boire un verre de vin. Peut-être même que vous voudriez fumer de l'opium.

\- Je ne fume pas, dit Tom. Mais j'apprécierais un verre de vin rouge.

\- Je vais faire venir une bouteille, sourit alors Harry, avant de héler un jeune courtisan qui passait devant eux.

Celui-ci, très peu vêtu, ne portait qu'une longue tunique, qui laissait apercevoir un début d'un torse imberbe et finement musclé ainsi que de longues jambes fines et toutes aussi imberbes.

Déstabilisé par la vision que le jeune homme rejetait aux yeux de Tom, il détourna le regard, sentant un sentiment de gêne monter en lui. Harry le remarqua, mais ne dit rien, se contentant de demander à son comparse de leur apporter une bouteille de leur meilleur vin rouge. Souriant, celui-ci acquiesça, avant de se relever et de s'en aller chercher la commande de son camarade.

\- Portez-vous toujours ce genre de tenue si...légère ? demanda Tom, en voyant le jeune homme s'en aller.

\- Oui. Sauf ceux qui sont de surveillances, répondit Harry. Faire naître le désir, l'envie et autre chez toutes ces personnes, continua Harry en montrant les clients autour d'eux. C'est cela que nous faisions et par n'importe quel moyen.

\- Je vois. Et si j'ai bien compris, il y a des surveillants.

\- Oui. C'est obligatoire. Il y en a deux par antre. Ils sont là pour veiller à ce que tout ce passe bien. Qu'il n'y ait aucun débordement. Ce soir était mon soir de surveillance. À cause de vous, j'ai échangé ma place. Je le serais demain.

\- Serait-ce un reproche ? dit Tom, sur le ton de la taquinerie, ce qui le surprit.

\- Pas le moins du monde, sourit Harry, le regard brillant.

Le jeune courtisan qui était parti chercher leur bouteille de vin rouge, revint avec la fameuse bouteille et deux verres en main. S'abaissant vers la petite table basse en bois, il déposa le tout, avant d'ouvrir la bouteille et de servir les deux hommes face à lui, sous les yeux scrutateurs de Tom. Après les avoir servit, laissant la bouteille à leur bon soin, il se releva et leur souhaita une bonne soirée.

\- J'espère que vous passez une bonne soirée, malgré tout, dit Harry en prenant les deux verres pour en donner un à son invité.

\- Eh bien pour l'instant...Oui. Mais cela est parce que vous êtes là, avoua-t-il.

\- Oh ! fit Harry, sentant un frisson de contentement face cette affirmation.

Embarrassé, Tom détourna le regard avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres. Sa gorge était devenue soudainement sèche. Bon sang, que lui arrivait-il. D'abord il le taquinait et maintenant voilà qu'il lui avouait passer une bonne soirée. Ce qui était véridique d'ailleurs. Mais tout de même... Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ?

\- Comment trouvez-vous l'endroit?, demanda Harry pour briser le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

\- Étrange et suffoquant par la fumé de l'opium, mais pas désagréable en soi.

Le regard de Tom tomba sur un homme plus loin qui était accompagné d'un courtisan vu sa tenue. Ce dernier était presque avachi sur l'homme qui fumait et parlait en même temps sous les yeux du courtisan qui tenait un verre de vin à la main. L'homme, vu comment il était habillé, devait être aussi un Lord ou peut-être juste un homme d'affaires. Celui-ci était à l'aise, cela se voyait vu comme il se comportait envers le jeune homme qui se laissait toucher sans aucune honte par moment. Mais Tom remarqua que l'homme restait pudique dans ses touchers.

\- Donc...votre but est de faire passer un bon moment aux clients ? Et cela, par n'importe quel moyen ? parla soudainement Tom, en posant son regard sur Harry qui était avachi sur le dossier du divan.

\- Oui, répondit Harry en ancrant son regard brillant dans celui foncé de l'autre homme.

Il s'installa plus confortablement, pliant l'une de ses jambes sous l'autre et se tourna vers le Lord qui le regarda faire, sans bouger. Le sourire aux lèvres, Harry prit une gorgée de vin, avant de poser son verre sur la table basse.

\- Par n'importe quel moyen, oui, reprit Harry. Et vous en avez été témoin l'autre nuit. Vous m'avez vu donner un spectacle de musique. Nous aimons faire de telles prestations et les clients en raffolent parce qu'ils apprécient cela. Voir une courtisanes ou un courtisan danser, chanter ou jouer d'un instrument de musique les émerveille, expliqua Harry. Bien sûr, autre que cela, nous pouvons aussi tenir compagnie à certains qui le demandent, en tête à tête ou en groupe.

\- Hum... Quand vous dites en tête à tête, cela veut dire un moment intime avec le client.

\- Non, pas forcément. Regarder là-bas, dit Harry.

Ce dernier lui montra l'homme, que plus tôt, il avait analysé. Celui-ci était toujours en compagnie du jeune courtisan qui cette fois-ci s'était assis aux côtés de l'homme. Ce dernier avait passé un bras derrière sa nuque, continuant de fumer et de parler sous les yeux attentifs de sa compagnie d'un soir qui hochait par moment de la tête.

\- Certains demandent juste à passer un moment comme celui-ci sans qu'il y ait de relation plus poussée. Oh bien sûr, je ne dis pas que certains d'entre nous n'acceptons pas de passer une soirée intime avec l'un des clients. Mais cela n'est juste pas obligatoire.

\- Très bien, je crois comprendre votre mode de fonctionnement. Mais toutes ces personnes payent pour tout ça, dit Tom, les sourcils froncés. Non ?

\- Si, confirma Harry. L'antre des courtisans et courtisanes ne s'ouvrent qu'à partir de huit heures du soir. Les clients qui souhaitent y passer le reste de leur soirée, réservent leur place. Pour cela, ils doivent d'abord aller trouver les surveillants assignés pour la soirée ou Remus, afin de payer leur entrée. Leur nom est alors noté dans un carnet, et le soir venu, les surveillants les accueillent en vérifiant qu'ils sont bien sur la liste. Bien sûr, certains viennent directement le soir et payent donc directement sur place.

\- Tout le monde paye le même prix ?

\- Non, les lords et les célébrités, comme le maire par exemple, qui est un habitué des lieux, payent plus cher.

\- Ce n'est pas très juste, sourit finement Tom.

\- Peut-être… mais cela ne les gêne pas. Ils ont les moyens. En même temps, entre nous, ils payent plus cher pour nous faire taire. Nous ne divulguons pas qui vient ici. Tout ce qui passe au Vif d'Or reste au Vif d'Or. C'est l'une des règles d'or, expliqua Harry. Seuls les habitués ont connaissance de ce qu'offre le Vif d'Or. Bien sûr, nous acceptons de nouvelles personnes qui ont été mises au courant par des habitués dignes de confiance.

\- Je comprends mieux. Mais indirectement...vous êtes payé pour avoir des relations intimes ?

\- Eh bien ma foi... oui. Mais la manière dont cela est fait est moins dégradant que dans une maison close où le seul but des femmes, et même des hommes dans certains endroits, est seulement d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec leur clients. Comme je vous l'ai dit, ici ce n'est pas une obligation. Voilà où est vraiment la différence et pourquoi cela m'a blessé lorsque vous nous avez insulté de putains, dit Harry.

\- Et je m'en excuse une nouvelle fois, dit Tom, gêné devant le regard vert si déstabilisant, fixé sur lui. Je m'étais rendu bien trop tard de la portée de mes paroles.

\- Dans un sens, je peux comprendre votre attitude, dit alors Harry. Vous étiez perdu. Enfin, n'en parlons plus, voulez-vous. Pour moi c'est déjà oublié, sourit Harry, en déposant une main réconfortante sur le bras du Lord.

Ce dernier regarda cette main posée sur lui avant de sentir son corps frissonner sous le toucher soudain. Voyant que cela le déstabilisait, Harry retira sa main.

\- Excusez-moi ! J'ai tendance à être très tactile, lorsque je me sens à l'aise avec la personne qui m'accompagne, expliqua Harry, en se mordillant la lèvre du bas.

\- Ne vous excusez pas, souffla Tom, en le voyant faire.

Un autre frisson lui parcourut l'échine face à ce geste qu'il qualifia de si sensuel. Bon sang ! Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Tout allait beaucoup trop vite. Il était affreusement perdu dans toutes ces nouvelles sensations et émotions.

\- Cela ne m'a pas dérangé. Juste surpris, lui apprit-il, gêné.

\- Bien, lui sourit chaudement Harry.

\- Je me rends compte qu'avec toutes vos explications. Je n'ai pas payé l'entrée, dit Tom soudainement.

Harry rit telle une douce mélodie aux oreilles de Tom qui apprécia ce son immédiatement.

\- Bien vu, dit-il le sourire aux lèvres. Mais, continua-t-il en se rapprochant un peu plus vers le Lord qui ne bougea pas, laissant le jeune homme venir se coller presque contre lui, sans pudeur. Vous êtes mon invité, souffla-t-il.

Le souffle de celui-ci vint se répercuter sur l'une de ses joues et loin de s'en offusquer, Tom ferma une seconde les yeux sous la caresse aérienne. C'était agréable. C'était doux.

Tom avait l'impression que le plus jeune cherchait vraiment à le déstabiliser avec toutes ses approches soudaines, qu'il le testait pour voir comment il réagissait face à ses gestes et ses actions.

Bon sang ! Il ressentait du plaisir face à tous les actes innocents qu'entreprenait Harry. Tout cela aurait dû le rebuter, le scandaliser mais en ancrant son regard dans les intenses émeraudes de son guide, son plaisir s'intensifia. Ils étaient toujours aussi proches et Tom ne désirait aucunement se reculer, ni même bouger.

Ce Bel émeraude le mettait dans un tel état que s'en était déroutant.

\- Avez-vous d'autres questions à me poser ? s'exclama soudainement Harry, d'une voix douce, tout en se reculant quelque peu.

\- Eh bien, commença Tom, en détournant le regard pour le fixer droit devant lui. Vous êtes aussi un courtisan, dit-il avant de se retourner vers lui. Avez-vous déjà eu... des relations intimes avec certains de vos membres ? demanda-t-il.

Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû demander cela. Cela était peut-être malvenu de sa part. Mais c'était l'une des choses qu'il voulait savoir sur Harry. Car il n'avait pas oublié que son compagnon d'un soir était aussi un courtisan.

-Ne soyez pas embarrassé par votre question, s'exclama Harry. Je vais être honnête avec vous. Oui j'en ai eu. Mais seulement après avoir appris à connaître les hommes qui désiraient avoir ce genre de contact avec moi. Il y en a simplement eu deux depuis que je travaille en tant courtisan. Ils sont devenus au fils du temps mes privilégiés. Ce sont les seuls avec qui j'ai des rapports plus poussés. Mais parfois, nous nous contentons de passer une simple soirée en tout bien, tout honneur. Ce n'est pas systématique, voyez-vous, avoua Harry.

\- Depuis combien de temps cela dure-t-il ? demanda Tom, voulant en savoir plus.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il prit la même positon qu'Harry, se retrouvant face à lui et appuyé sur le dossier du divan.

\- Eh bien, je suis devenu courtisan après avoir eu mes dix-huit ans. Sirius n'était pas d'accord, mais voyant que je ne changerais pas d'avis, il m'a laissé faire ce que je voulais. Et puis, aimant jouer d'instruments de musique. Je voulais mettre à profit mes talents de musiciens. Et cela a fonctionné, bon nombre venaient spécialement pour m'entendre jouer. Au départ, je ne faisais que cela, jouer et aussi surveiller. Puis je les ai rencontrés, révéla-t-il. J'ai appris à les connaître et de fil en aiguille nous sommes devenus intimes.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais entendre ceci était désagréable. Savoir que ce beau jeune homme ait pu avoir des relations intimes avec d'autres hommes le gênait. Ces hommes étaient-ils digne d'avoir ce genre de relation avec Harry ? Il se le demandait vraiment.

\- Donc, vous appréciez votre statut de courtisan ? demanda-t-il, faisant fi de la sensation désagréable que lui procurait cette conversation. Ne vous est-il jamais venu l'envie de vous retirer de ce...monde et d'avoir une vie normal.

\- Mais à mes yeux, j'ai une vie normal, se défendit Harry. J'aime cet endroit. J'aime faire ce que je fais et je l'assume pleinement. Je n'ai pas honte de mon « travail », dit Harry en mimant des guillemets.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous offenser en disant cela. Simplement, je voulais savoir si un jour vous est venu le souhait de vous en aller d'ici et vivre...

\- Quoi ? le coupa Harry. Une vie de famille ? Une vie banale comme tout le monde ? Non. Et puis sachant que j'aime les hommes, avoir une vie de famille m'est impossible, expliqua Harry. De toute façon, avec Sirius et Remus, se sont eux ma famille, dit-il en montrant d'une main les nombreux courtisans qui étaient présent dans la salle.

\- D'accord, dit Tom, quelque peu décontenancé, mais compréhensif.

\- Écoutez...je ne sais pas quel image avez-vous de moi, mais...

\- Rien de négatif, le coupa Tom. J'entends bien et respecte vos choix de vie.

\- Merci, le remercia Harry.

\- Mais sachez que j'étais sincère lorsque je vous ai dit me sentir à l'aise en votre présence, alors qu' hier même j'ai eu une attitude peu amène à votre encontre. Toutefois, je vous avoue avoir peur de ce qu'il se passe entre nous. Votre présence seule me déstabilise et me rend... fébrile alors que vous êtes un homme. C'est nouveau pour moi et surtout encore très étrange.

\- Je comprends, souffla Harry. Je ressens la même chose. Je vous l'accorde, c'est étrange, mais c'est bien là. Hier lorsque je vous ai vu, ce que j'ai ressenti... C'était indescriptible. Et l'envie de venir vers vous s'est tout de suite imposée à moi. Je voulais savoir qui était cet homme qui avait su attiré mon attention, en un simple regard.

\- Vous avez tenté de savoir, mais je me suis montrer froid et blessant.

\- Oui, rit doucement Harry. Mais vous vous êtes bien rattrapé. Je suis content que vous ayez accepté mon invitation. Et surtout très content de passer un moment agréable en votre compagnie.

\- Mais maintenant ? Que va-t-il se passer ? Nous savons tous les deux qu'il y a quelque chose d'indéfinissable, pour le moment, qui se passe entre nous.

\- C'est vrai, sourit Harry. Peut-être devrions-nous nous contenter d'apprendre à nous connaître et voir où tout cela nous mène. Si bien sûr, vous en ressentez l'envie.

\- Aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, j'en ressens l'envie, avoua Tom.

Harry vit dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis qu'il était sincère. Il voyait aussi à quel point il était bouleversé parce qu'il se passait entre eux, mais aussi perdu dans ses émotions et sentiments.

Comme il lui avait dit, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait l'envie d'être proche d'un homme. Mais Harry comptait bien faire ressentir de nouvelles choses à cet homme qui ne le laissait pas indifférent. Cet homme qui le faisait frissonner et le rendait fébrile d'un simple regard.

 **o00oo00o**

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. J'ai hâte de recevoir vos avis :)**

 **La relation entre Harry et Tom, avance doucement mais sûrement. Et on en sait plus sur le monde de Harry :)**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine.**

 **Pleins de bisous.**

 _ **Que la folie Byak' & Sha' soit avec vous !**_

 **Review !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir et Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **Alors oui me revoilà sur ma fiction LCDL. Certains ont dû penser que je l'avais oublié ou arrêté mais non.**

 **Bien que j'avais bien avancé sur cette histoire en me relisant je me suis rendu compte que ça n'allait pas alors j'ai supprimé tout ce que j'avais écrit. Après cela j'ai eu du mal à me remettre dans l'histoire. Alors je m'excuse pour l'attente. Mais là aussi après ce chapitre je risque de mettre du temps à écrire le prochain.** **Quand l'inspiration me revient je n'hésite pas à écrire un chapitre. Ce qu'il s'est passé avec celui-ci. J'espère alors qu'il vous plaira, même s'il est assez court.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais personnages PIC.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Pairing : HP/TMR , SB/RL**

 **Bêta-lecteur : Mon Byakkance d'amour.**

* * *

 **LE COURTISAN D'UN LORD**

 **Chapitre 4**

Tom était resté.

Normalement il aurait déjà dû rentrer il y avait trois jours de cela. Pourtant, après avoir passé la soirée avec Harry, il en avait décidé autrement. Et puis, cela lui avait permis de se rapprocher du jeune homme mais aussi de visiter la grande ville qu'était Londres avec son ami Severus.

Donc finalement il était revenu le lendemain et les jours d'après. Ceux-là avaient été des plus appréciables. Il ne s'était senti que plus libre. Si auprès de son ami, par moment, Tom se sentait plus ou moins libre avec Harry c'était encore plus le cas. En sa présence, il oubliait ses problèmes et ses obligations liés à son rang. Il en oubliait presque son titre de Lord. Surtout lorsqu'il se laissait aller le soir près d'Harry, dans la salle des courtisans comme leur premier soir.

Les deux hommes s'apprivoisaient doucement mais sûrement. Rien de très intime ne s'était passé entre eux. Des simples toucher innocent, de temps à autres, s'étaient produit entre eux. Rien de vraiment alarmant. Mais par moment, Tom restait encore un peu sur la réserve. Seul Harry osait tenter quelques approches comme celles-là. Bien sûr, il le laissait faire car, mine de rien, il appréciait toutes ces petites approches. Tout comme il appréciait un peu plus Harry.

Durant ces trois derniers jours, ils avaient aussi pris le temps d'apprendre à se connaître. D'ailleurs, Tom avait invité Harry à manger avec lui dans le restaurant même de ses parrains. Harry avait accepté, non sans se douter que le Lord n'osait pas encore se montrer avec lui en dehors de l'enseigne. Cela ne l'avait pas déçu. Il comprenait. Toute cette situation était nouvelle pour le plus âgé. Harry ne voulait certainement pas aller trop vite. Au contraire. Alors il avait accepté avec plaisir de prendre une après-midi rien que pour lui.

Sous les yeux suspects de Sirius, ils avaient savouré leur déjeuner. Tout comme ils avaient savouré leur tête-à-tête, pendant lequel ils en avaient appris davantage l'un sur l'autre.

Harry fut le premier à se livrer au Lord, lui racontant un peu son enfance auprès de ses parrains, mais aussi dans cet univers particulier qu'il avait adopté. Tom avait été surpris après qu'Harry lui ait annoncé que Sirius était réellement son parrain. Bien sûr, même s'il ne figurait pas sur les papiers officiels, Harry considérait réellement Remus au même titre que Sirius.

Autre fait surprenant, Tom apprit que ce fut à l'âge de trois ans que le jeune homme était devenu orphelin et que quelques mois plus tard, il avait été placé sous la garde de son parrain. Bien qu'il fût jeune à cette époque là, Harry avait eu du mal à se remettre de la disparition soudaine de ses parents. Du jour au lendemain, ne plus voir son père qui souriait et jouait avec lui tout le temps et sa mère aux longs cheveux roux lui chantonner des berceuses la nuit, l'avait profondément bouleversé. Sans ses parents, dans les premiers temps, il s'était senti complètement perdu et abandonné. Plus tard, lorsque Sirius avait pu enfin avoir sa garde, Harry s'était petit à petit remis de la disparition de ses géniteurs. Tout cela grâce à Sirius, mais aussi à Remus.

Avec respect, Tom l'avait écouté et s'était même senti désolé. Il avait pu voir la douleur et la tristesse dans le regard du jeune homme tout au long de son récit et cela lui avait déplu. Il préférait nettement lorsque ses beaux yeux brillaient de joie ou de désir.

Plus le repas avançait, plus ils s'étaient parlé sans contraintes. Librement. Tom en avait même profité pour demander à Harry si grandir dans ce milieu avait été difficile à certains moments. Ce dernier avait répondu que non. Malgré l'ambiance qu'avait crée ses parrains, Harry avait eu une enfance heureuse et joyeuse. Il s'était toujours bien entendu avec tous. Comme il lui avait déjà dit, ils étaient autant sa famille que Sirius et Remus l'étaient. Alors non, être dans ce milieu, mal vu pour certains, ne l'avait pas du tout dérangé. Autrement, il ne serait pas lui-même devenu courtisan.

Et puis, bien que le Vif d'Or ait ouvert ses portes en tant que bar-restaurant, il y avait plus d'une quinzaine d'année, la présence des courtisans et courtisanes datait d'environ huit ans. Cette idée était soudainement venue dans la tête de Sirius, après avoir rencontré, dans l'une des rues les plus malfamées de Londres, un petit groupe de personnes - hommes et femmes confondus - qui dansaient et chantonnait tout en jouant de leur sensualité, de leur charme, afin de séduire les passants pour récolter de l'argent.

En les voyant, Sirius c'était dit qu'un endroit plus adéquat qu'une rue leur permettrait d'être plus à l'aise. Alors il les avait approchés et leur avait demandé s'ils souhaitaient faire ce genre de prestations dans un endroit plus chaleureux, sécurisé et encadré. En dans d'autres termes, travailler pour lui. Sceptiques, ils avaient demandé ce qu'ils gagneraient à accepter sa proposition. Sirius avait tout simplement répondu : la sécurité, un travail, un toit, de la nourriture et de l'argent. Beaucoup d'argent. Cela avait suffit pour qu'ils acceptent. Avec le temps, Sirius avait accueilli de plus en plus de personnes pour ce genre de travail, grâce à la réputation discrète et au bon fonctionnement de l'enseigne. Au sein du Vif d'Or, chacun avait su trouver sa place et son bonheur. Et aujourd'hui, ils diraient tous qu'ils ne regrettaient pas leur vie au sein de l'établissement. Ce qui réjouissait Sirius et Remus.

Mine de rien, Tom devait avouer que leur petit business fonctionnait très bien. Les gérants brassaient des milliers de livres chaque semaine. Il fallait aussi dire que vu les personnes qui venaient cela n'était en rien étonnant. Savoir que le maire de la ville lui-même venait passer la plupart de ses soirées ici, l'avait hautement surpris. Et Tom l'avait d'ailleurs bien rangé dans un coin de sa tête. Cette information pourrait éventuellement lui servir. Bien sûr, de son côté, il resterait très discret et il avait prévenu Harry qui avait compris son besoin de discrétion. Fréquenter ce genre d'endroit et en plus un jeune homme… Tout cela était autant surprenant que nouveau pour lui après tout.

Dans l'ensemble, ils avaient passé un agréable moment, même si Harry aurait souhaité en apprendre plus sur le Lord. Si lui s'était ouvert à l'aîné, ce dernier était resté extrêmement vague à propos de sa vie. Il savait juste qu'il venait d'une des plus grandes familles aristocrates du pays et qu'il dirigeait bon nombre de magasins de jouets et de friandises. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il se trouvait en ville : ouvrir sa prochaine boutique au cœur de la belle capitale qu'était Londres. Malgré tout, Harry ne perdait pas espoir d'en savoir plus sur le Lord.

Le repas terminé, Tom avait complimenté le chef cuisinier, sous le sourire ravi de Harry. Il avait d'ailleurs fait part de son ahurissement quant au fait que l'enseigne ait pensé à faire un deuxième restaurant aussi somptueux et luxueux. L'établissement était digne des restaurants gastronomiques dans lesquels Tom se rendait habituellement. Harry lui avait confirmé que seules les personnes de la haute société étaient acceptées dans ce restaurant. Évidemment, après tout elles ne se mélangeaient pas avec le reste de la populace. Pourtant cela avait quand même fait tiquer Tom. Il lui avait demandé comment ces personnes avaient fini par venir au Vif d'Or. Comment avaient-elles eu connaissance que cette enseigne renfermait une telle merveille. La question avait doucement fait sourire Harry. La réponse était assez simple en soi : Sirius. Appartenant initialement à une famille aristocratique, il avait été répudié par sa famille à cause de ses fréquentations mais aussi de ses propres pensées. Malgré tout, il était resté en contact avec quelques connaissances et le reste s'était fait tout seul. Tom avait acquiescé, avant de finir son verre de vin rouge, sous l'œil amusé de Harry.

Plus tard, ce dernier avait raccompagné Tom à la sortie, lui faisant promettre de se retrouver un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Évidemment Tom s'était empressé d'accepter. Ravi, Harry l'avait remercié à sa manière. Un baiser sur la joue. Cela avait énormément fait rougir et déstabiliser le Lord qui était parti l'esprit ailleurs.

Depuis ce premier rendez-vous, les deux hommes s'étaient alors revus à maintes reprises. Et inconsciemment, du moins pour Tom, les deux tombaient peu à peu sous le charme de l'autre.

En parlant du Lord, cela faisait à présent six jours qu'il était à Londres. Il ne ressentait pas l'envie de rentrer chez lui ni de retrouver sa mère, son aimant personnel à problèmes. Normalement après son affaire il serait reparti, car il n'était pas une personne friande des grandes villes telles que Londres. C'était trop bruyant et étouffant selon lui. Mais depuis sa première véritable soirée avec Harry, l'envie soudaine de rester plus longtemps s'était faite plus présente. Il avait alors écouté cette petite voix juste pour le beau jeune homme. D'ailleurs, cela, Severus l'avait bien deviné.

Effectivement, il avait été surpris, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Tom tombe sous le charme de Harry qui était un homme. Jamais Severus n'aurait imaginé que son ami puisse admirer, être envoûter et charmer par un homme. Alors surpris, il lui en avait d'ailleurs fait part. Mais Tom s'était simplement contenté de grogner que cela ne le regardait pas. Cependant Severus comptait bien en savoir plus sur sa relation avec Harry. Et si son ami ne voulait rien lui dire alors il irait directement voir Harry. Subtilement il lui tirerait les vers du nez. Mais pour le moment, il les laissait dans leur prit cocon.

Malgré tout, bien qu'il soit content que Tom se déride un peu et accepte plus facilement la présence du jeune homme et son univers, il avait des appréhensions pour l'avenir. Il avait peur que leur attachement leur amène des problèmes. Ils ne devaient pas oublier que Tom était un Lord à la tête d'une grande famille d'aristocrates. De plus, on comptait sur lui pour remplir ses devoirs en tant que Lord. C'était particulièrement le cas de sa mère qui faisait tout pour lui trouver une fille de bonne famille malgré les refus du fils. Si les deux hommes venaient à avoir des sentiments l'un pour l'autre ce serait catastrophique. Jamais ils ne pourraient vivre une histoire d'amour. Cela serait impossible.

Alors oui, certes, il était content. Après tout, il avait toujours voulu que Tom fasse ses propres choix. Le voir s'ouvrir à d'autres horizons lui plaisait donc énormément. Il voyait bien comment Harry devenait presque important pour le Lord. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas non plus d'être aussi sceptique quant à se soudain rapprochement qui ne présageait absolument rien bon dans les jours à venir. Et il n'était pas le seul à voir leur rapprochement d'un œil sceptique. Sirius et Remus se posaient aussi énormément de questions. Les deux hommes avaient peur pour Harry. Peur qu'il souffre. Et ils ne savaient pas comment aborder le sujet avec ce dernier sans le braquer.

 **o00oo00o**

On était vendredi soir et le Vif d'Or était complet. Dans les deux restaurants de l'enseigne, c'était animé et bondé. Les serveurs et serveuses étaient partout à la fois, répondant aux besoins des clients, et dans les cuisines c'était l'effervescence.

Harry s'était senti désolé pour ceux qui avait été demandés pour aider en cuisine et en salle, alors que lui allait passer une soirée de plus auprès de Tom Riddle, au sein même de l'enseigne. Toutefois, cette fois-ci, au lieu de dîner au restaurant, ils dîneraient ailleurs. Le courtisan avait préparé une pièce à l'étage spécialement pour qu'ils puissent dîner en toute tranquillité. La pièce en question était une grande chambre où un petit salon y avait été aménagé. En son centre trônait une belle table qui avait été richement décorée par lui-même plus tôt dans la journée. Il espérait que cela plaise à Tom. Il avait peur que le Lord se sente mal à l'aise, seul avec lui dans une chambre. Pourtant pour cette soirée Harry voulait être avec lui et seulement avec lui ailleurs que dans la salle des courtisans, remplie de monde.

Debout devant son grand miroir à pied, Harry se regarda une dernière fois pour voir si ses cheveux étaient bien coiffés, mais surtout s'il était élégant. Et sans paraître narcissique, il se trouvait tout simplement beau. Et puis il voulait encore et toujours plaire au Lord.

Une autre belle soirée se profilait à l'horizon et Harry espérait avancer dans sa relation avec le Lord. Peut-être pas jusqu'à avoir une relation intime. Cela était encore trop tôt pour le Lord du moins. Mais au moins avoir plus de contacts et pourquoi pas des baisers. En ayant préparé cette pièce, Harry souhaitait vraiment que le Lord se détende encore plus et se laisse aller.

Rien de trop intime ne s'était passé entre eux. Seulement les effleurements initiés par Harry. Bien sûr, cela restait tout aussi plaisant. Cependant, honnêtement, Harry ne pouvait nier l'envie d'être bien plus proche qu'il ne l'était déjà avec Tom. Il voulait des baisers, des câlins et des caresses. Rien que cela pour le moment. Cependant il ne savait pas si c'était pareil pour le Lord. Celui-ci était encore bien trop sur la réserve avec lui et il n'était pas du genre à quémander ce genre d'attentions surtout à un jeune homme ne l'oublions pas. Pourtant Harry faisait tout pour le détendre et même le rassurer mais Tom restait mal à l'aise. Oh bien sûr, il s'en était excusé car il aimerait bien répondre aux avances de Harry, lui montrer son intérêt. Malheureusement il avait encore du mal.

En réalité, au fond de lui il avait du mal à accepter cette attirance soudaine pour le jeune homme. Voilà pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à être proche de lui, aussi magnifique et intéressant soit-il. Il lui fallait du temps. Parce ce qu'il se passait entre eux était encore beaucoup trop soudain.

Tout en se regardant dans le miroir, Harry se sentit rougir en pensant que malgré les réticences du Lord, ce soir il allait tout tenter pour le faire succomber. Ce soir, il allait tout faire pour finir sa soirée de façon très plaisante. Bien plus que celles d'avant. Et il espérait que cela ne ferait pas fuir le Lord ou le rendre encore plus gêné qu'il ne le fût déjà. Partager même une simple étreinte sans aller plus loin avec le Lord serait déjà un bonheur pour lui. Être dans ses bras fort. Ressentir son corps musculeux et ferme contre le sien… Oh oui qu'il en avait envie ! Rien que d'y penser cela le fit frissonner de plaisir. Il avait hâte de commencer sa soirée !

Ajustant sa redingote, il se regarda une dernière fois, et constatant que ce qu'il voyait lui plaisait, il s'en alla, refermant doucement la porte de son antre personnel.

Il descendit au bar où il savait retrouver Remus et Sirirs en train d'aider les pauvres serveurs et serveuses perdus dans cet amas d'hommes et de femmes agités.

Dans une heure, le Lord le rejoindrait et Harry le mènerait tout droit vers leur petit endroit qui leur était réservé.

 **o00oo00o**

\- Eh bien…., siffla Sirius en voyant son filleul arriver. Ce que tu es élégant mon cher filleul.

\- Tu trouves ?

\- C'est l'élégance même qui te le dit, se vanta Sirius en bombant le torse.

\- N'importe quoi, soupira Remus en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de sourire. C'est vrai que tu es très élégant, Harry. Je sens que quelqu'un en sera tout retourné.

\- Je l'espère bien, sourit Harry en s'asseyant au bar.

\- Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier. Je me trompe, osa demander Sirius d'une voix sérieuse.

\- Eh bien... oui.

\- Et c'est réciproque ?

\- Très certainement, répondit vivement Harry. Sinon pourquoi vouloir passer du temps avec moi ? Ce serait illogique.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça son parrain. Mais même s'il m'a l'air d'un homme tout à fait respectable… Il n'en reste pas moins un Lord.

\- Je le sais, dit Harry les sourcils froncés.

\- Alors tu sais aussi que tenter d'avoir une relation stable avec lui est impossible, continua Sirius. Je ne t'interdis pas de le fréquenter plus intimement. Tu fais ce que tu veux. Tu es en âge de prendre toi-même tes propres décisions. Mais ne t'investis pas plus que tu ne le fais et surtout ne souhaite pas plus que ce qu'il t'offre déjà. Ne tombe pas amoureux pour lui, le prévint Sirius, en ancrant son regard sérieux dans celui résigné de Harry.

\- Tout cela… Tout cela je le sais fort bien crois moi, souffla Harry en baissant le regard.

Remus secoua avec désappointement la tête, alors qu'il prenait conscience que Harry voyait en cette relation avec ce Lord plus qu'une relation basée sur une sorte d'amitié profonde, avec quelques extras en plus. Si Sirius le prévenait ce n'était pas pour un rien. Les deux hommes avaient bien vu à quel point Harry rayonnait dès qu'il leur parlait de ses moments passés avec l'autre homme. Ils voyaient bien à quel point ce Lord avait totalement charmé leur petit. En lui donnant leur avis, ils essayaient juste de lui faire comprendre que cette relation pourrait mal se finir. Harry devait faire la part des choses et se rendre compte qu'il ne venait pas du même monde que cet homme. Et surtout qu'un jour, ce dernier allait bien finir par retourner chez lui et remplir ses devoir en tant que Lord.

\- Je ne voulais en aucun cas te miner le moral. Je voulais juste te prévenir. Je ne veux pas que tu...

\- C'est bon Sirius, le coupa Harry. J'ai compris ne t'en fais pas. Tout ira bien. Je gère, sourit Harry.

Mais les deux hommes voyaient bien que c'était un sourire forcé, tout comme ils se rendirent compte que Harry tentait de se convaincre lui-même par ses paroles.

\- Bien je vais voir ce que font les filles et surtout Luna. C'est sa première prestation ce soir et je sais qu'elle appréhende un peu.

\- Oui, dit Remus. Depuis ce matin la pauvre elle est tellement stressée. Je sais que toi tu arriveras à la détendre.

Sans plus tarder, Harry s'en alla rejoindre les loges privées des courtisanes, où il savait trouver son amie Luna.

Pendant ce temps-là, Remus et Sirius se regardèrent un moment, faisant passer leur inquiétude à l'autre quant au rapprochement entre Harry et ce Tom. Celui-ci était bien trop différent du peu d'homme avec qui Harry s'était engagé ou qu'il avait rencontré.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Harry avait toujours été clair dans ses sentiments. Mais depuis l'arrivée Tom dans sa vie, le jeune homme était complètement perdu dans ce qu'il ressentait pour l'homme. Cela ils le voyaient bien. A leurs yeux, Harry se livrait beaucoup trop à cet homme, comme il cherchait dangereusement à avoir plus que ce que ce dernier ne pouvait lui donner.

Les deux hommes ne savaient pas ce que voulait et pensait le Lord et encore moins ce qu'il recherchait vraiment en étant aussi proche de Harry. Severus leur avait dit que c'était un homme bien, qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre de lui. Cependant, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour leur filleul. Et puis, fait surprenant, Severus leur avait révélé que le Lord n'avait jamais été attiré par un homme jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Rien que cette information les avait laissés encore plus sceptique quant à ses réelles intentions envers Harry.

Franchement, ce qu'ils en disaient, était que cette histoire ne présageait rien de bon. Tomber amoureux d'un Lord ou d'une Lady lorsqu'on était courtisane ou courtisan ou même venant tout simplement d'un milieu modeste ou pauvre, était juste impensable. Il fallait être réaliste… Ce serait un déshonneur pour le Lord ou la Lady en question et une humiliation pour les autres.

Alors oui, dans ce cas-là, ils avaient de quoi être inquiets. Harry se laissait trop prendre par ses propres sentiments, oubliant presque qui il était et ce qu'il était réellement aux yeux de ce Tom Riddle. Tout cela était mauvais. Très mauvais.

 **o00oo00o**

La voiture qui avait mené Tom à l'adresse du vif d Or s'arrêta en face de l'enseigne.

Le chauffeur personnel se gara devant l'établissement, avant de venir ouvrir la portière à son passager. Tom sortit de l'habitacle, avant de faire savoir à son chauffeur que ce n'était pas la peine de revenir le récupérer. Acquiesçant et prenant l'argent tendu par le Lord, le chauffeur redémarra la voiture et s'en alla.

Elégamment, Tom pénétra dans le Vif d'Or. Il constata immédiatement qu'en cette soirée, l'établissement était bien rempli. Il voyait les serveurs et serveuses se bousculer afin de répondre au plus vite aux demandes de leurs clients. En voyant comment le restaurant principal était bondé de monde, il supposa que c'était aussi le cas dans le deuxième restaurant.

Se passant une main dans les cheveux, il se fraya un chemin parmi tout ce beau monde, avant d'atteindre le bar où se trouvait Remus.

\- Bonjour, salua Tom, respectueusement.

\- My Lord, le salua en retour Remus.

\- Hum… est-ce-que Harry est dans les parages ? demanda le Lord.

\- Il est encore en haut. Je vais dire à Neville d'aller vous le chercher, lui répondit Remus. Neville, appela-t-il par une petite porte derrière lui qui se trouvait entre le mur et le grand meuble où une multitude de boissons en tout genre y étaient disposés.

\- Oui, s'exclama une voix étouffée.

Tom vit un jeune garçon, sûrement ayant le même âge que Harry, venir vers Remus. Celui-ci portait un petit tablier blanc attaché autour de la taille sur un simple costume noir.

\- Peux-tu, s'il te plait, aller chercher Harry. Il doit encore être avec Luna.

\- Oh, oui bien sûr, accepta Neville, tout en jetant un regard à Tom.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil sous le regard scrutateur du jeune homme, avant qu'il ne s'en aille par la même porte.

\- Voulez-vous boire quelque chose en attendant ? Proposa Remus.

\- Non, merci, refusa poliment Tom.

\- Alors, reprit Remus. Quand comptez-vous quitter la ville pour retourner à… Sheffield c'est bien cela.

\- Oui, acquiesça Tom. Je ne sais pas encore. J'ai encore des choses à faire ici.

\- Hum…, fit Remus peu convaincu.

Pourtant il ne dit rien de plus. Il ne voulait certainement pas offenser le Lord.

\- Tout compte fait, Londres n'est pas si mal pour une grande ville, dit soudainement Remus.

\- C'est vrai… Mais je continue à dire que je préfère les villes un peu moins animées et plus calmes.

\- Dans un certain sens, je vous comprends. Parfois j'aspire à un peu de calme et moins d'étouffement. À Londres nous n'avons pas cela. J'avoue qu'ici c'est étouffant tant il y a d'habitants et de voyageurs, se confia Remus, tout en continuant de nettoyer des verres. Ah voilà celui que vous cherchiez, dit-il en voyant Harry arriver près d'eux.

Tom se retourna pour le voir et son souffle se coupa un moment à sa vue. Comme toujours il était resplendissant dans ses vêtements. Harry portait un costume gris clair ajusté, accompagné d'une redingote d'un gris foncé par dessus et des souliers en cuir noir. Il était très élégant. Ces derniers jours, Tom s'était habitué à le voir habiller simplement mais toujours de façon distinguée. Le voir porter ce genre d'habits lui plut énormément. S'il n'était pas maître de ses émotions, il en aurait sans aucun doute rougi et montrer son plaisir face à la beauté du jeune homme.

Mais seul un mince sourire recourba ses lèvres, en voyant que ce fut plutôt le cas de son bel émeraude. Harry rougissait au point d'éviter son regard.

\- Bonsoir, le salua Tom en s'approchant de lui.

\- Bonsoir My Lord, souffla Harry, en frissonnant lorsque le Lord lui baisa la main avant de lui offrir un sourire charmeur que seul lui put admirer.

S'il était toujours aussi impatient de commencer leur soirée en tête-à-tête. Harry se sentit soudainement émoustillé par la présence du Lord. Était-ce parce qu'exceptionnellement ce soir ils allaient passer une soirée rien que tout les deux, sans personnes autour d'eux pour les déranger. Sûrement. Cette soirée pourrait bien les rapprocher bien plus qu'ils ne l'étaient. Et puis, Harry n'avait pas oublié son objectif. Apprendre au Lord à apprécier le contact d'un autre homme. Son contact en d'autre terme.

 **o00oo00o**

 **Voilà voilà pour ce chapitre qui j'espère vous aura plu.**

 **Je ne sais pas quand la suite viendra. L'inspiration pour cette fiction me vient aussi soudainement qu'elle s'en va. Alors je n'ai vraiment pas de délai fixe de publication. Ce sera selon mon inspiration. Mais j'espère pouvoir quand même la finir un jour.**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine.**

 **Sha'**

 **Review !**


End file.
